monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Monster High własne postacie Wiki:Nasze własne postacie
Tu każdy może wpisać swoje potwory jakie umieścił na tej wiki. Opiekę nad stroną sprawuje administracja. Prosimy o zachowanie ogólnej estetyki strony przy edytowaniu jej. BatiX Ani Nubis Córka Anubisa. Czikorita08 Victoria Chainsmeow Hybryda kotołaka i ducha. Liczy sobie 1700 lat, a przeliczeniu na skalę upiorów - 17. Upiorka pochodzi z Polstrachu, z miasta Złoznań. Nastolatka jest zrobiona na podstawie autorki. Victoria należy do dość nieśmiałych upiorków. Nie lubi zbyt długo przebywać wśród obcych i dość szybko się wtedy ulatnia. Upiorki, które spędzają dużo czasu razem z duszką dobrze wiedzą, że ta jest bardzo gadatliwa. Louriza Pandie Nastoletnia córka pary pandołaków. Kochająca sztukę, nieśmiała dziewczyna. Nikomu nie pozwala zobaczyć swych prac, ponieważ bardzo się ich wstydzi mimo, że są wspaniałe. Jest bardzo przewrażliwiona, jeśli o to chodzi. Panna Pandie jest nieśmiała i zamknięta w sobie. Nie lubi sporego tłumu, woli spędzać czas samotnie. Czasem się zdarzy, że jest oschła i nieprzyjemna dla tych, którzy nie chcą jej zostawić. Centopia Hoofenpuff 17-letnia hybryda centaura i jednorożca. Kochająca tęcze, różowy i My Little Pony nastolatka. Centopia jest sympatyczna i uwielbia towarzystwo innych upiorów. Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest pomaganie młodszym i nowym upiorom, dlatego często jest proszona o oprowadzenie uczniów. Chociaż lubi towarzystwo innych, większość to tak naprawdę tylko znajomi. Cen jest nieufna wobec upiorów, ponieważ dawniej grupa nierozsądnych potworów dla pieniędzy spiłowała róg babci Cen na jej oczach. Oliver McCheetah 17-letni gepardołak. Bardzo często swatany z Victorią Chainsmeow. Jest sympatycznym chłopakiem. Uwielbia być w grupie i rozmawiać z innymi upiorami. Przy swych dobrych przyjaciołach często się wydurnia, przez co niektórzy sądzą, że nastolatek jest po prostu głupi. Jednak to nie jest prawdą, ponieważ jest on niezwykle inteligentny. Agnes Middle Robot pochodzący ze średniowiecza. Została stworzona przez naukowca, by pomagać ludziom. Przez pewną usterkę stała się zła i pod postacią Czarnego Rycerza zamieniała wszystko w kamień, by zniszczyć tego, który ją stworzył. Zadebiutowała w Evinan: Black Knight Attacks. Agnes jest robotem o sympatycznym charakterze. Ponieważ pochodzi ze średniowiecza, nie wie zbyt dużo o współczesnym świecie. Kala Orthus 1600 letnia córka Ortrosa, starsza siostra Sany. Upiorka sympatyczna i uwielbiająca kontakt z innymi uczniami Straszyceum. Uwielbia malować, rysować i wszystko, co jest związane ze sztuką. Nie można zaprzeczyć temu, że Kala to dość... roztrzepana upiorka. Zwykle nie wie, co się wokół niej dzieje, wpada na wszystkich podczas przerwy wyrządzając często szkody w dobrach materialnych. Felix Firestorm Siedemnastoletni czarownik ognia. Pochodzi z Anglii, gdzie dawniej wraz z rodziną podszywali się za zwykłą rodzinę Adams. Pod wpływem wściekłości chłopak ukazał swa moc, przez co rodzina czarowników musiała się przenieść. Rodzice wyrzucili go z domu. Aktualnie mieszka ze swoją starszą siostrą Aurorą. Świetnie gra na gitarze akustycznej. Fang Zi left|thumb|90px 17-letni syn czerwonych pandołaków z Chin jak również ostatni żyjący samuraj. Zdolny i opanowany chłopak o naturze filozofa, który osiągnął najwyższe możliwości w wielu dziedzinach. Mocno przywiązany do swoich korzeni. Pochodzi z rodziny, w której uczono kung-fu i tam zaczął swoją przygodę z tradycją i sztukami walki Dalekiego Wschodu. Po wieloletnich podróżach do różnych zakątków Azji, gdzie zgłębiał techniki karate, wushu i innych stwierdził, że powinien dokończyć swoją edukację w szkole. Za namową mistrza jego wybór padł na Monster High. Mimo że nie popiera życia współczesnych potworów, których życie opiera się głównie na konsumpcji to właśnie w USA odnalazł swoją miłość - Lourizę. Jego zwierzakiem jest Irbis śnieżny o imieniu Tai. Rochi mouscedes 'Blair DeGhoul' (Właściwie: Willows - DeGhoul) Córka gargulicy oraz ducha, pochodzi z Paryża choć posiada zarówno korzenie polskie, litewskie oraz niemieckie. W ojczyźnie spędziła zaledwie rok swojego życia, by wraz z mamą przenieść się do Krakowa w Polsce. Dziewczyna już od dzieciństwa odstawała od reszty, uchodząc za swego rodzaju osobliwość, cudaczkę czy też dziwadło. Nie wiele łączyło ją z rówieśnikami czy własną rodziną. Dręczona, ukrywała swoje wnętrze pod skorupą zimnej jędzy, póki nie zaczęła uczęszczać do Straszyceum, gdzie poznała pierwsze, prawdziwe przyjaciółki oraz również pierwszą miłość. To właśnie przyjaźń oraz miłość, zmieniły Blair o nie mal 180 stopni, ukazując jej talenty oraz ciepłe i opiekuńcze wnętrze. Dziewczyna mimo tego, zawsze zachowuje swój własny dystans od obcych sobie osób, woląc trzymać się sprawdzonych przyjaciół. Inni mają ją za hipokrytkę, w istocie uwielbia udzielać rad ale rzadko kiedy stosuje się do własnych "mądrości" Ma wiele zainteresowań, między innymi muzykę, a dokładniej pisanie piosenek gdyż panicznie boi się występów publicznych, malarstwo i rysunek. Wbrew pozorom, ma wiele znajomych oraz przyjaciół. 'Justin Saina' Siedemnastoletni syn duszycy oraz dżinna, pochodzi z Indii, a dokładniej - ze stolicy tego kraju, aczkolwiek posiada amerykańskie, zamierzchłe korzenie. Młodszy o dokładnie trzy pełne minuty brat - bliźniak Justine Sainy. Już od dzieciństwa wykazywał zainteresowanie oraz zdolności muzyczne. Mając dziesięć lat, zadebiutował w między krajowym konkursie telewizyjnym dla utalentowanych dzieci, co przyniosło mu sławę oraz popularność a tak stał się " nastoletnim idolem" Szybko pozyskiwana sława umożliwiła chłopakowi podróże po wielu krajach, oraz zapoznanie wielu osób. Niestety, z powodu choroby która dopadła muzyka w przeszłości, musiał zawiesić karierę co bardzo go rozżaliło. Dopiero po kilku latach i pomocy swojej rodziny oraz przyjaciół, zaczął wierzyć że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Nie da się go nie lubić. Jest towarzyski, otwarty, szczery, zabawny a do tego wszystkiego pomocny i empatyczny. Zawsze stara się podnieść na duchu. To dlatego ma tak mało wrogów. Uwielbia zawierać znajomości i cieszy się z każdej zawiązanej relacji. Interesuje się głównie muzyką, śpiew i taniec nie są mu obce. On sam uwielbia grać na gitarze klasycznej którą chyba cały czas ze sobą nosi oraz pianinie, co tak jak talenty wyssał z mlekiem matki. Samodzielnie pisze teksty. 'San-Hee Yumeha' thumb|left|90px Trzystuletnia duszyca wywodząca się z Japonii z korzeniami Koreańskimi, za życia pełniła rolę kapłanki w świątyni, po czym zostały jej osłabione moce parapsychiczne. Jest osobą głośną i żądną przygód, bardzo łatwo zranić duszycę a w jej obecności trzeba uważać na każde wypowiadane słowo. Początkowo może wydawać się osobą skupiającą się jedynie na sobie i swojej największej pasji - fotografii, lecz jest naprawdę empatyczną i poczciwą upiorką która wciąż poszukuje swojej rodziny zarówno tej żyjącej jak i nie żyjącej. Dziewczyna jest uparta, kiedy przyczepi się kogoś lub czegoś będzie trzymać niczym rzep. W głębi duszy kocha wszystkie ważne dla siebie osoby aczkolwiek częściej pokazuje siebie z tej roztrzepanej, zwariowanej strony niż wrażliwej. Duszyca od najmłodszych lat interesuje się fotografią, szczególnie cyfrową. Robi zdjęcia czemu się da i komu się da, nie zastanawiając się nad tym czy właściciel w ogóle wyraził zdanie. Wszędzie wciśnie swój nosek i obiektyw. Aparat fotograficzny stał się już jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. 'Justine Saina' Córka duszki oraz dżinna, pochodzi z Indii, chociaż posiada zamierzchłe korzenie amerykańsko - tureckie, zawsze powtarza że najbliżej jej i sercem i wyglądem do hinduski. Naukę w MH zaczęła dzięki wygranej stypendium w konkursie. To pomieszanie sangwinika z cholerykiem, nie wiadomo czy spodziewać się u niej dobrego chumoru czy odwrotnie, jedno można przewidzieć -jakakolwiek nie byłaby jej reakcja, będzie gwałtowna i porywcza. Upiorkę fascynują między innymi wyrób biżuterii oraz taniec orientalny i takowa kuchnia. Pasjonuje się także Yogą. Justine wydaje się być chłodna i wycofana, ale jeśli ktoś zechce poznać ją bliżej, przekona się, że pozory mylą. Dziewczyna, przez większość życia żyła w cieniu swojego popularnego oraz sławnego brata bliźniaka, mając tego dosyć wielokrotnie robiła innym na złość, byleby tylko wreszcie ktoś zwrócił na nią uwagę. Czuła się zapomniana oraz niepotrzebna, jakby nie istniała. Po wielu latach ukrywania żalu, wreszcie udało się pogodzić bliźniaki. Upiorka szczyci sie swoim własnym i wyjątkowym poczuciem humoru, jest nie zlękniona i mało kto potrafi doprowadzić ją do strachu. 'Florence Elsinore' Nastoletnia, roślinna potworzyca, z pod gatunku truskawki, pochodząca z Libii, ale jej rodzice to hiszpanie. Florence, uwielbia truskawki - ich smak, zapach. Właśnie truskawkowe perfumy, jakich używa stały się jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Ma dryg kulinarny oraz ogrodniczy. W wolnych chwilach, pielęgnuje przywiezione ze sobą do Straszyceum sadzonki truskawki. Dziewczyna, ubiera się w stylu "Hippie", gdyż jak twierdzi - doskonale oddaje jej charakter oraz jest dosyć tani w skompletowaniu, a ona musi oszczędzać każdy grosz. Florence po za truskawkami, dziewczyna uwielbia ciepłe wieczory, oraz podróże. Od kilku lat, kolekcjonuje lava lampy, które też kocha. Rodzice dziewczyny, pracują ciężko w sadzie, a ona sama całe dzieciństwo spędziła na pomaganiu im. Do Straszyceum trafiła, z chęci na zdobycie dobrego wykształcenia a tym samym zapewnienia bliskim lepszej przyszłości. 'Clementina Nočne' Nocnica, pochodząca z Polski, a dokładniej z Krakowa. Ma szesnaście i pół lat za sobą. Zamiłowana pasjonatka architektury, w szczególności upodobała sobie stare latarnie oraz ławeczki. Ślicznie rysuje, oraz szkicuje. Mimo że nie przepada za swoim rodzimym krajem, kocha swoje rodzinne miasto oraz panującą w nim atmosferę i klimat. Zapytana, z którą subkulturą najbardziej się utożsamia, odpowie że najbliżej jej stylem do Steampunku. Jest typem liderki, inspirująca oraz aspirująca na światowej sławy artystkę, nie boi się używać siły oraz swoich zdolności, by postawić na swoim. Najczęściej, widywana jest w nocy, o jej ukochanej porze. Potrafi godzinami przesiadywać na szkolnym dachu, szkicując oraz podziwiając plejady gwiazdozbiorów. Ma wielkie trudności z wymową angielskiego alfabetu, co powoduje wrażenie jakby miała akcent. 'Vincent La Blanche' Siedemnastoletni syn "Niedźwiedzia z Nandi" urodzony oraz wychowany w północnej Francji, chociaż jego przodkowie pochodzą z Czarnego Lądu. Miłośnik wrotek oraz sztuki, szczególnie umiłował sobie pastele. Matka chłopaka, zmarła na ciężką przewlekłą chorobę, ojciec długo nie mógł przetrawić straty co odbiło się na Vincencie w taki sposób iż boi się zawierać głębsze uczuciowo relacje. Wkrótce wraz z ojcem opuścił Francję, po czym przeprowadził się do Anglii, obecnie ma macochę, która szczerze nie darzy go sympatią, z resztą vice - versa, wielokrotnie buntowała męża przeciwko synowi co sprawiło że wylądował w dormitorium Straszyceum. Jest niepoprawnym idealistą, szukającą (a przynajmniej starającą się szukać) plusów u wszystkich i we wszystkim. Bywa postrzegany jako nieśmiały oraz zamknięty w swoim świecie, aczkolwiek to jedynie pozory, potrzebuje towarzystwa. Często chodzi z przysłowiową głową w chmurach, zagłębiając się w marzeniach. Jest także niezłym bałaganiarzem, oprócz brudzenia sobie dłoni, zostawia po sobie "artystyczny nieład". 'Jessamine Du Flowhidden' Jest to wampirzyca pochodząca z Wielkiej Brytanii, a dokładniej z Bristolu. Liczy sobie około 900 normalskich lat, chociaż dla niektórych osób ta liczba jest ogromna, Jessamine twierdzi że jak na wampira jest jeszcze "smarkaczem" i wiele do odkrycia przed nią. Dziewczyna, urodziła się jako wampir w zubozałej, ukrywajacej swoją rasę nabytą z powodu klątwy, rodzinie o niezbyt dobrej opinii. Albowiem rodzinę Du Flowhidden podejzewano nie raz o konszakty z wiedźmami czy nawet Diabłem. Koniec końców, rodzina zamieszkała na obrzeżach lasu. Od małego, Jessamine przystosowywana była do poradzenia sobie wsród surowych warunków oferowanych przez swiat. Wampirzyca jest osobą mądrą, z rozwagą korzysta ze swoich talentów oraz skarbów Matki Ziemii. Swoją pracą, bardzo pragnie wnieść coś do swiata i przyczynić się do waznych rzeczy. Dziewczyna interesuje się Mistycyzmem, Medycyną niekonwencjonalną a takze zielarstwem, aczkolwiek największa pasja upiorki to Alchemia. Jest w tej dziedzinie przerazająco dobra, opatentowała płyn zastępujący krew specjalnie dla przedstawicieli swej rasy. Warto wspomnieć, że Jess cierpi na Hemofobię - paniczny strach przed krwią. Kiedy tylko słyszy sam dźwięk tegóz słowa, nogi jej miękną i zaczyna czuć się niedobrze. W ostrych przypadkach, zwyczajnie "odbija jej palma" i dostaje ataku paniki. Wszystko z powodu incydentu z przeszłości, kiedy była dużo, dużo młodsza. Wampirzycę najczęściej można spotkać na obrzezach miasta lub lasku, gdzie wyszukuje skladników do swoich naparów. 'Tracy' Jest piętnastoletnią córką Trolli, urodzoną w Norwegii. Dziewczyna uwielbia styl decora, jej ulubionym zwierzęciem jest gekon lamparci, słucha głównie popu (najbardziej lubi koreański, francuski i amerykański) i alternatywy (lecz nie znosi indie), zrobi wszystko dla sorbetu truskawkowego, nie lubi używać kremu do rąk (chociaż musi), uzależniona od mediów społecznościowych, najprawdopodobniej udusi cię za wspominanie memów ze shrekiem w jej obecności, jej ulubiony zapach to waniliowy, ma całkiem nieźle rozwinięte zdolności manualne, co sprawiło że stosunkowo nie dawno zainteresowała się wyrabianiem z gliny. Prócz tego, Trollica w wolnych chwilach wymyśla designy oraz projekty mebli a także dodatków do pomieszczeń. 'Blythe Eye' Nastoletnia Triclopka, Brytyjka, fashionistka, fanka mocnej kawy która kiedy kocha to całym sercem. Łatwo się przywiązuje, ale równie łatwo "odwiązuje" albowiem nie jest sentymentalna. Dziewczyna, lubi uchodzić za starszą niż jest oraz dystyngowaną. Często bywa zołzowata, ale to dlatego że dosyć trudno ją zadowolić. Stawia sobie a przedewszytkim innym osoosobozbyt duże wymogi. Nie jest łatwo ujrzeć na jej twarzy uśmiech, do obowiązków podchodzi z wielkim zamiłowaniem a do starszych od siebie z szacunkiem. Potrafi zapanować nad emociami, oraz zachować zimną krew. Zdaje się być wręcz obojętna. Dziewczyna, równie co buty uwielbia torebki. Swoje pieniądze, przeznacza właśnie najczęściej na nową, elegancką torbę. Całą jej szafę, wypełniają torebki wszelkiego rodzaju i chyba na każdą okazję. Blythe zainteresowała się projektowaniem ich stosunkowo nie dawno, aczkolwiek naprawdę wkręciła się w ten temat. W wolnych chwilach wyciąga szkicownik i rysuje nowe pomysły. 'Mami Tsuneko' Córka Bakeneko - kota o dwóch ogonach i nadnaturalnych zdolnościach. Zadebiutowała w filmie Residents of Souls. Ma 17 lat. Urodziła się w Japonii, a dokładniej w Tokio, na dzielnicy Harajuku, gdzie spędziła prawie całe życie, dopóki nie trafiła do starożytnego wazonu. Jest bardzo optymistyczna, wesoła i przepełniona energią. Zachowuje się jak prawdziwy kot, skacze po drzewach i innych powierzchniach, ociera się o innych uczniów i... miauczy, dużo miauczy, przez co większość upiorów nie rozumie tego, co chce przekazać. Mimo to, jest bardzo lubiana w szkolnym środowisku i ma wielu przyjaciół, dla któych byłaby w stanie zrobić wszystko. Interesuje się kulturą swojego państwa i większością rzeczy, które się z nią wiążą, m.in. anime, czy mangą. Jest posiadaczką kyubey'a o imieniu Mizuno. 'Francesca Garibaldi' Nastoletnia anielica pochodząca z Włoch, a dokładniej z Rzymu. Dziewczynę cechuje dystans do siebie oraz innych, zwykle działa jedynie na "Swoich zasadach" traktując wszystko z przymróżeniem oka. Obcym sobie osobom, może wydawać się nieco oschla i wyniosła a to dlatego, że często zachowuje "kamienną" twarz pozbawioną emocji. Nie lubi wszczynać ani brać udziału w awanturach, a osoby czerpiące z tego zabawę omija szerokim łukiem. Potrafi także inteligentnie "zgasić" inne osoby, co chętnie robi gdyż uwielbia wychodzić na tą "najmądrzejszą" i cwaną. Potrafi również korzystać ze swych wdzięków, by zjednoczyć sobie przyjaciół Pasje Francesci to głównie gra na harfie, udziela się także w szkolnym chórze, aczkolwiek z własnej woli nie jest solistką. Prócz tego, dziewczyna interesuje się lotnictwem, składaniem modeli samolotów gdyż przestworza wzbudzają w niej swego rodzaju melancholię. 'Sierra Delphini' Jest piętnastoletnią córką pary morskich stworów z podgatunku delfinołaków. Urodziła się oraz wychowała w tradycyjnej oraz "roztańczonej" rodzinie na Hawajach. Dziewczyna to na ogół miła oraz sympatyczna osoba, zbyt często śni na jawie. Otacza się tylko zaufanymi osobami, ma wielkie ambicje, wobec czego, często trenuje baletowe kroki, gdyż wróży sobie karierę baletnicy, wobec czego, może wydawać się zapatrzona jedynie w swoje hobby,. Maa wiele planów na przyszłość, oraz marzeń. Ważne są dla dziewczyny więzi rodzinne, bowiem uwaza że rodzina to największy skarb jaki kiedykolwiek można "posmakować" sama wychowywała się w istnej rodzinnej sielance, i obce są dziewczynie awantury czy większe sprzeczki. Ceni sobie także starsze od siebie osoby i często okazuje mi szacunek, np. Ustępując miejsca w autobusie. Dziewczyna to ambiwertyk, nie zamknięta w sobie ale także nie ekscentryczna, wbrew pozorom jest naprawdę kochana aczkolwiek trzeba ją bliżej poznać by dostrzec jej niewątpliwe zalety. 'Daria Von Forgottenhollow' Tęsknica ze Słowacji. Dziewczyna jest molem książkowym, najczęściej przesiaduje w szkolnej bibliotece gdzie dla odpoczynku czy zabicia czasu pisuje różne opowiadania. Często czuje się, jakby całe społeczeństwo zmówiło się przeciwko niej. Daria to beksa, niesamowicie często płacze z byle powodu, w dodatku daje upust emocjom nie tylko płaczem ale i darciem się w niebogłosy, więc większość uważa upiorkę za niezrównoważoną czy też obłąkaną. Płacz stał się już znakiem rozpoznawczym upiorki. Nocami snuje się po korytarzach Straszyceum, i szlocha. Dziewczyna unika rozmów o swojej przeszłości, głównie dlatego że przeraźliwie wstydzi się swojego postępowania. Bycie Tęsknicą traktuje jako formę pokuty, za swoje przewinienia za życia i niezgodność z samą sobą. 'Hwan Min' Duszyczka pochodząca z Korei Południowej miłośniczka stylu Pastel Goth, podobnie do swojej rodziny jest głośna, roztrzepana i wszędzie jej pełno, aczkolwiek lepiej uważać - potrafi ostro się zdenerwować, a relacje nieważne jakie, traktuje bardzo osobiście oraz poważnie. Jest uzdolniona artystycznie przy czym nie chodzi tu o malowanie czy pisanie, jest bardzo ruchliwa i potrzebuje mieć pole do popisu. Czasem wyłazi z niej jędza, choć na ogół daje pozytywne wrażenie, tolerancyjna oraz słowna, jeśli ktoś powierzy jej swój sekret, może być pewien że pozostanie również jej sekretem. Najbardziej aktywna jest nocą, pochodzi z bardzo ruchliwego miasta, prawie że z samego centrum, od małego towarzyszyły jej dźwięki samochodów, światła latarni oraz tłumy osób. Kocha rozwiązania szybkie oraz skuteczne, nie przepada za stereotypowymi wsiami, została nauczona by działać od razu a z naturą miała kontakt jedynie przez telewizor lub podczas wycieczek do zoo, wobec czego często wydaje się być nie doinformowana o otaczającym ją świecie, od małego trwała w zamknięciu domu lub jedynie w mieście, mało podróżowała. Mistrzyni metamorfozy, bardzo często eksperymentuje ze swoim wyglądem, a to nowy kolor wlosów, a to nowa para soczewek, aczkolwiek zawsze dodaje charakterystyczne dla siebie akcenty. 'Ayano Awaidesu' Córka Ao-Nyōobō, pochodzi z Japonii. Totalne beztalencie artystyczne, nie potrafi dobrze kredki utrzymać, zaś jej literatura jest mdła i przewidywalna niczym szpitalne jedzenie, mimo to...próbuje dalej, jest uparta ale widzi granice w swoich poczynaniach, potrafi powiedzieć sobie "Stop" umie przyznać się do błędu, ale chętnie tego nie zrobi i zawsze pozostanie w mniej swego rodzaju niesmak. Na pierwszy rzut oka to nieczuła, opanowana dziewczyna która stanowi swego rodzaju zagadkę, niechętnie pomagająca. Uwielbia cytować wielkich myslicieli oraz przysłowia, Niesamowicie kojarzy wiele faktów, co sprawia że jest wręcz mistrzynią pamięci. Duszyca w głębi to romantyczka, która pragnie by poswięcano jej swój czas oraz troszczono się o nią niczym o najdelikatniejszy kwiat, kocha naturę oraz przysłowiowy święty spokój, mimo tego potrafi zabrać głos w sprawach które dotyczą (jesli tak uzna) jej dobra. Bije od niej nutka enigmatycznosci, która przyciąga do Ayano wiele osób pragnących zaspokoić swoją wiedzę, nie potrafi kłamać, w przeszłości otaczana opieką,chociaż jej matka często bardziej skupiała się na wyglądzie swojej córeczki niż na rozwijaniu jej duchowej strony, Ayano nie podobało się to bardzo, w dodatku wiele osób uciekało z krzykiem na widok jej bladej twarzy o czerwonych oczach, była oceniana właśnie po wyglądzie, duszyczka nie zbyt dobrze wspomina swój rodzimy kraj, czuła że to nie jest jej miejsce wobec czego postanowiła rozpocząć swoją własna historię, w Ameryce odcinając się od krzyczącego ze strachu na jej widok dzieci oraz snobistycznej rodzicielki. 'Mimzy Spangle' Siedemnastoletnia Sukkub pochodząca z Singapuru. Zawsze pragnąca wyróżnić się z tła innych, jeśli nie swoimi ideami, to stylizacjami żywcem wyjętymi z szafy małej dziewczynki. Swoim wyglądem, chcąc nie chcąc często okazuje zły gust i brak wyczucia do mody. Jest niezłomna i za nic ma dobre rady innych, bardzo odporna na krytykę, pewnie brnie do celu robiąc to co do niej należy. Uważa siebie za wielką aktorkę, a przynajmniej za utalentowaną i często (zbyt często) korzysta z zdolności do zmiany twarzy, próbując poczuć jak to jest być kimś innym, gdyż swoje życie ma za zwyczajnie nudne i nie fantazyjne. Świetnie rysuje mangi, aczkolwiek najlepsza jest w Cosplay'owaniu, w którym przydaje się jej zdolność do zmiany wyglądu. Uwielbia dania z makaronu. Nigdy nie poznała biologicznych rodziców, została podrzucona pod dom kobiety - widmo Analisy oraz jej syna, Dustina, która przygarnęła Mimzy i wychowała jak własną córkę. Mimzy jest mistrzynią Parkouru - takowymi trikami najczęściej się przemieszcza nie tylko po mieście. 'Tehani Yemaya' Lub po prostu Keira, córka boginni Yemayi. Rodowita Kubanka. Upiorka woli, kiedy zwraca się do niej drugim imieniem, stąd ta "ksywka". Dziewczyna to ciepła i troskliwa osoba, w dzieciństwie obdarzana troską oraz miłością. Najbardziej na świecie, nienawidzi przemocy wobec słabszych oraz zwierząt, a ponad to kiedy jest uważana za zołzę, jedynie z powodu swojego godnego modelki wyglądu i ubrań. Keira interesuje się grą na bębenkach, oraz fotografią podwodną. Uwielbia wodę, lecz nie przepada za swą pewną ułomnością - kiedy zanurza swoje stopy w wodzie "łączą się" one z płynem. Interesuje się głównie Oceanografią, bliskie jej sercu są podwodne pejzaże oraz widoki zachodzącego słońca. Ma także dosyć dobry słuch i poczucie rytmu. Jej największym marzeniem jest własny bar z koktajlami w którym odbywałyby się koncerty z muzyką latynoską na żywo. Od dziecka pragnęła wydostać się z rodzinnego domu. 'Akanksha Kali' Córka hinduskiej boginii Kali. Dziewczyna posiada 3 pary rąk, jej skóra jest niebieska; jest również bardzo wysoka i umięśniona. Ma długie, ciemnoniebieskie włosy, które zaplata w mnóstwo warkoczyków. Nosi bardzo dużo złotej biżuterii, posiada kilka kolczyków w uszach, dwa w ustach, jeden w nosie oraz na brwi. Ma typowo hinduskie rysy twarzy, jak i grube brwi. Najczęściej nosi stroje podobne do tradycyjnych sari, lecz zamiast spódnicy nosi spodnie. Uwielbia żywe kolory, więc rzadko można ją spotkać ubraną na czarno lub w jakieś stonowane odcienie. Dziewczyna trenuje różne sztuki walki, od boksu to rzucania nożami oraz łucznictwa. Uwielbia wysiłek fizyczny, bardzo często wybucha gniewem oraz jest niezdecydowana. Woli przebywać z chłopakami niż z dziewczynami, ponieważ te zwykle czują się niekomfortowo w jej towarzystwie. 'Autumn Téfra' Córka Meliady oraz ducha. Amerykańska nastolatka pochodzenia Greckiego. Jej matka Greczynka, zanim założyła rodzinę przeprowadziła się do Tennessee, a dokladniej do stolicy tego Amerykanskiego stanu, Nashville, gdzie po skończeniu szkoły i znalezieniu pracy urodziła córkę. Autumn jest zagożałą bojowniczką o wolność i swobodę, ceni sobie swoje korzenie, ale jak powtarza bliżej jej do Amerykanki niż Greczynki. To prawdziwy wolny duch kieruje się swoją dewizą "Od pucybuta do milionera" albowiem wierzy że tylko dzięki ciężkiej pracy można do czegoś dojść. Posiada parę sekretów, do których nigdy absolutnie się nie przyzna, min. To iż całą ścianę w pokoju ma obklejoną plakatami z podobiznami legend muzyki Disco czy Country. Chce uchodzić za nie zalezną młodą dorosłą, ale tak naprawdę jest w wielu kwestjach bardzo niedojrzała. Autumn interesuje się baseballem, z którym do czynienia ma od dzieciństwa oraz grą na ukulele i muzyką country. 'Peyton Itsas-Olatua' Elegancka pani, szesnastoletnia córka potwora morskiego - Krakena. Trochę wyniosła, z wieczną miną typu "Urażony pudel" jednak nie jest to taka typowa lalunia - Nasza dziewczyna to inteligentna istota o dobrej pamięci, i jedna z tych co mają najlepszą średnią na koniec. Pochodzi z Karaibów. Jest osobą, stawiającą wszystkim oraz sobie wysokie wymogi. Jej tatuś - sławny biznesmen od dziecka był dla upiorki autorytetem. Wychowywała się bez mamy, która odeszła kiedy Peyton była niemowlęciem. Krakenka, zawsze dąży do bycia dumą swojego ojca, naśladując jego elegancki sposób ubierania się, wyslawiania oraz dążąc do bycia najlepszą. 'Sorsha Sparks' To szesnastoletnia córka Kelpie, urodzona i wychowana w Szkocji. Jest Nieokiełznanym wolnym duchem, uparta, dażąca do swego, umie postawić na swoim. Sorsha jest towarzyska oraz marzycielska. Nie posiada słomianego zapału, na ogół dziewczyna jest przyjacielska - stara się nie oceniac ludzi po pozorach. Można się jej wyżalić oraz wypłakać, nie ujawnia sekretów. Jak każdy posiada wady, jej największa wadą jest to, że często nie pamięta o datach oraz się spóźnia. Dziewczyna jest także zapominalska. Doskonale załagadza konflikty. Sosrha interesuje się grą na dudach, co ma we krwi oraz pływaniem. 'Lethe Mnemosyne' Sukkub z Grecji, ma szesnaście normalskich lat z hakiem. Dysponuje niecodziennymi "zdolnościami" potrafi "operować" pamięcią innych, co nie przysparza jej dobrej opinii, choć nie robi sobie wrogów. Ponad wszystko, nie znosi kiedy ktoś uważa że nie ma ciekawszych zajęć niż czytanie w jego myślach, oraz wykprzystywania zdolności innych. Dziewczyna, częściej niż w towarzystwie upiorek, jest widywana w towarzystwie chłopców, wśród których czuje się o wiele bardziej komfortowo, aczkolwiek, potrafi dogadać się z innymi dziewczynami. Ceni sobie minimalizm oraz dobrą i spokojną atmosferę. Lethe zawsze stara się być dla ważnych dla siebie osób niczym młodsza siostra, która w razie potrzeby czy gorszego dnia, weźmie ich pod swoje skrzydełko. Dziewczyna, kocha dzielić się z innymi swoimi sugestiami, spostrzeżeniami, uwagami z grupą, potrafi dochować tajemnicy, jest niczym materiał na idealną kumpelę - słowna, lojalna, szczodra. Umie a wręcz uwielbia pocieszać i douczać innych, niestety...demonica nie potrafi przyjąć krytyki, każdą choćby najdrobniejszą uwagę na swój temat, odbiera jako oznakę, nie sympatii lub nawet wrogości, w jej obecności można śmiało hejtować wszystko i wszystkich, chyba że temat zejdzie na albo jej zainteresowania, albo ważne dla niej osoby, idoli dziewczyny, wtedy...stajesz się jej wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. 'Poppy Hokkaido' 1678 letnia Noppera-Bo, choć w głębi siebie czuje się niczym dziecko. Pochodzi z Japonii, pasjonuje się organizacją przyjęć. Ma miłe usposobienie i jest bardzo towarzyska. Zadebiutowała w filmie Residents of souls. Poppy jest wieczną optymistką, potrafi dostrzec plusy we wszystkim, uwielbia sprawiać że inni czują się szczęśliwi choć przez jeden moment, a wywołanie uśmiechu na czyjejś twarzy przynosi jej wielką satysfakcję. We wszystkie swoje poczynania wkłada całe serce, choć zdarza się że jej dobre chęci nie są najodpowiedniejsze. Jest także lekko roztrzepaną osobą, czasem chaotyczną i trudną do zrozumienia, emanuje od niej pozytywna energia i prawdziwa radość życia, za swoimi przyjaciółmi byłaby gotowa wskoczyć w ogień. Nade wszystko, Poppy kocha przyjęcia oraz wypieki cukiernicze, najbardziej szaleje za... Muffinkami. Jest deczko infantylna, co może denerwować. Uwielbia nadawać innym "urocze" jej zdaniem, ksywki od imion oraz używać zdrobnień. Poppy uwielbia łączyć inne osoby w pary, jak to robi wśród kręgu swoich znajomych, całkiem dobrze jej to idzie, bowiem póki co, nikt nie skarżył się na dobory duszycy. Mimo iż często brzmi to dla znajomych duszycy jak żart, Poppy bardzo poważnie podchodzi do spraw sercowych swoich przyjaciół i nie tylko, aczkolwiek sama nie potrafi sobie nikogo znaleźć. 'Jamie Bezzear' To czternastoletnia harpia pochodząca z Brazylii. Jej stroje są wygodne, sportowe i bardzo kolorowe, kocha pióra. Ogólnie jest towarzyska, śmiała, nie zna granic. Aczkolwiek ma swoje wady, są to min. Częste spóźnianie się i lekkie "koloryzowanie" faktów, ma bogatą wyobraźnię i fantazję, jest na tyle cwana, że wie jak wyrazić swoje zdanie i nie doświadczyć konsekwencji swej szczerości. Bardzo mądra, nieskąpa i ciepła osoba, jest dość popularna. Posiada czekoladową skórę, wąskie różane usta i burzę cynamonowych loków, w które wplatuje poskręcane pasemka, jasne żółtawo-brązowe oczy, ciemne brwi i często nosi duże kolczyki koła w neonowych odcieniach. Największe pasje Jamie to: jazda na hulajnodze/wrotkach, gimnastyka, taniec nowoczesny w czym nie ma od niej lepszych, próbuje także śpiewać ale mizernie jej to wychodzi. Z gatunków muzycznych preferuje Reage oraz R&B, okazjonalnie Rap i Hip-Hop. Posiada przyszywanego brata, który uczył ją jeździć na wrotkach,Jest dla dziewczyny wielkim autorytetem. 'Libby Starfish' thumb|left|90px Pochodząca z Monako, nastoletnia córa potwora Morskiego, siejącego zamęt w jej rodzinnych stronach. Mająca się za niewiadomo kogo, lubiąca wygodę oraz bycie adorowaną. Dziewczyna, bez wątpienia jest jedną z tych skupionych na siebie, swoich zainteresowaniach oraz jedynie swoim pukncie widzenia. Ja, moje, ze mną - oto słowa, które najczęściej padają z ust tej pokrytej łuską nastolatki. Mimo swojego paskudnego i egocentrycznego charakterku, Libby potrafi zyskać u innych sympatię - szczególnie u tych o słabszej osobowości a także, równie opyszałych jak ona sama. Dziewczyna ingeresuje się zawodowym pływaniem - wielokrotnie zdobywała nagrody na konkursach pływackich. 'Yumarain Song' thumb|left|90px Kajiu pochodząca z Japonii, jest uzależniona od internetu i portali typu Facebook. Bywa histeryczką, przez jej przywiązanie do świata wirtualnego zaniedbuje szkołę, a nawet siebie, często chodzi w tym samym ubraniu kilka dni pod rząd. Jest cholerykiem i często traci kontakt z rzeczywistością. Twierdzi że ma sppre grono przyjaciół, aczkolwiek wielu z nich nigdy nawet nie widziała. Bardzo łatwo wpada w gniew, a przy tym łatwo nią manipulować. Dla dziewczyny, zdanie innych stanowi drogowskaz działań i niezwykle zależy jej na opinii publicznej. Dziewczyna w prawdziwym świecie, przyjaciôłkę znalazła jedynie w morskiej potworzycy - Libby Starfish. Obie panie, są niesamowicie często razem widywane. Yumarain nie widzi, że Libby często pakuje ją w różne kłopoty. 'Maya Bzee' thumb|left|90px Nastoletnia córka szalonego naukowca, który podczas pewnego eksperymentu zmienił ją w humanoidalną pszczołę. Starsza siostra Lady. Są jak ogień i woda. Lady jest spokojna i opanowana, ale ździebko roztrzepana, zaś Maya jest energiczna, żywiołowa i niespokojna. Nie może zbyt długo usiedzieć na miejscu, jednak jest stała w uczuciach i nie zmienia swoich partnerów jak rękawiczki. Przemieniła się w humanoidalną pszczołę, po powrocie ze szkoły kiedy jej tatuś wpadł na nowy pomysł i wbrew jej woli zamknął ją w swoim laboratorium w specjalnej komorze mieszania genów. Upiorka stwierdziła że czara goryczy się przelała i uciekła z domu, znalazła ulotkę reklamującą Straszyceum. Postanowiła zadzwonić pod podany numer i poszukać pomocy wśród takich jak ona. Dziewczyna to zamiłowana odkrywczyni globu. Kocha geografię oraz poznawanie otaczającego ją świata. Pochodzi z małej prowincji we Francji. 'Picksellette Chains.Exe' thumb|left|90px Jest to duszka, której specjalnością jest nawiedzanie różnych elektronicznych sprzętów i gier. Wymyśla straszne opowieści o zaklętych w nich osobach, po czym odgrywa ich rolę strasząc tym przypadkowych ludzi. Uwielbia to i spędziła tak większość swojego nieżycia, przez co wygląda jak wygląda. Zdarza jej się robić i mniej wymyślne dowcipy, takie jak deformowanie obrazu w telewizorze, powodowanie zakłóceń radia. Lubi stare gry i ośmiobitowe muzyczki, jej ulubionymi roślinkami są kaktusy. To dosyć wesoła i żywiołowa dziewczynka, ale nie zawsze miła. Oczka duszki nie prezentują się tak samo przez cały czas, praktycznie co chwilę się zmieniają (ale zawsze zachowują swój losowo pikselowy urok). Z przyglądania się im przez dłuższy czas raczej nie wychodzi nic dobrego. Przez jej postać ciągle przechodzą "zakłócenia". 'Madiredalineida Mayahuel' thumb|left|90px Córka mitologicznej Mayahuel, dziewczynę niesamowicie pasionuje rysunek, a dokładniej wykonywanie szkicy, aloes o którym wie nie mal wszystko, od okresu wegetatywnego po gatunki, zastosowania oraz (mniej) fotografia, do której ma wspaniałą rękę, gdyż jej największym talentem jest dar wspaniałego łapania kadrów, dziewczyna odznacza się szerokim spektrum dostrzeganych przez jej oczy kolorów, o wiele większym niż przeciętna osoba w jej wieku. Ma także bardzo wrażliwe uszy. Upiorka na ogół stara się ukryć w tłumie, nie zależy jej by była obiektem powszechnego podziwu. Pochodzi z Meksyku, raczej nie robi sobie wrogów. Jedną ze zdolności, z jakich jest dumna jest zdolność do uzdrawiania łzami. Madire to osoba, zdolna do wytknięcia wszelkich wad u innych, jest szczera aż do bólu. Często rani słowem i tą szczerością innych, aczkolwiek nigdy nie działa w złej wierze. 'Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui' thumb|left|90px Córka azteckiej bogini księżyca, Coyolxauhqui. Pasjonuje się rzeźbiarstwem, stylem art deco oraz wyrabianiem z gliny, w czym nie ma od niej lepszych. Uwielbia pokazywać swoją fantazję i podkreślać swoją wyjątkowość, ubierając się dosyć awangardowo, nie lubi się dostosowywać oraz nie znosi kiedy ktoś przyszłowiowo wchodzi jej na głowę, czy też zwyczajnie podlizuje. Ende jest taktowną oraz ułożoną dziewczyną. Nie działa pochopnie i zastanowi się pięćdziesiąt razy, zanim coś zrobi lub powie. Starannie dobiera wypowiadane przez siebie słowa, mimo iż wydaje się być osobą bardzo opanowaną oraz flegmatyczką, nie do końca to stwierdzenie jest prawdziwe. Endeneiderdele odkąd pamięta zawsze ubiegała się o najwyższe stanowiska w hierarchii społeczności, aczkolwiek woli być "szefem szefów", dziewczyna średnio dogaduje się ze swoją rodziną, wbrew jej woli matka upiorki nie traktuje jej jako największe dobro na świecie, co Derdele bardzo nie odpowiada, chciałaby być jej "oczkiem w głowie" i nie rozumie faktu, iż świat jej rodziny nie kręci się jedynie wokół jej osoby, tak, Endeneiderdele uwielbia kiedy okazuje się jej uwagę, lubi być podziwiana oraz szanowana, wobec czego raczej nie robi sobie wrogów. Wręcz potrzebuje, by ktoś zwracał na nią uwagę, inaczej szybko traci chęć do dalszego działania. 'Aaeminali Ogledalo' thumb|left|90px W łatwiejszej formie Agledali. Żywiołaczka lodu pochodząca z Mołdawii,jako małe dziecko, została oddana do adopcji pod opiekę rodziny wampirów, wtedy jej rasa nie była znana. Nie odczuwa upływu czasu, potrafi także manipulować wyglądem. Aaeminali życie nauczyło ostrożności, jest krucha jak lód, ale potrafi silnie zranić. Nie przebiera w słowach. Starannie dobiera towarzystwo, wśród którego przebywa, czasami, no może częściej niż czasami, nienawidzi wszystkiego i wszystkich, kiedy tak się dzieje korzysta z dekrystalizacji i ukrywa się na strychu, niczym survivalowiec. Dziewczyna lubi swoje towarzystwo, czasem z powodu świadomie wybranej samotności i braku zdolności do zawierania silnych przyjaźni, mówi do siebie czy komentuje swoje poczynania, ogólnie traktuje siebie jako swoją BFF, jakby była dwoma osobami, albo było w niej kilka osób. Nie szczędzi innym krytyki, ma zdecydowanie kocią naturę, rzadko okazuje aprobatę, a jeśli już to za pomocą subtelnych gestów. Zawsze zachowuje dystans, ma silną wolę i nie łatwo wmówić jej jakąś bzdurę, Agledali wbrew pozorom ma wiele kontaktów, i w razie potrzeby, jest gotowa przysłowiowo " wyciągnąć asa z rękawa" raczej nie ingeruje w życie innych, uważa że każdy powinien swoje sprawy załatwiać samodzielnie, bowiem dziewczyna jest samowystarczalna 'Jay Asmod' thumb|left|90px Siedemnastoletni syn demona, zdolny informatyk a także dobrze zapowiadający się inżynier. Optymista, pełen energii, dusza towarzystwa. Potrafi rozbawić oraz pocieszyć, najbardziej nie lubi widoku smutnych twarzy swoich przyjaciół, którzy są dla chłopaka tak bardzo cenni. Pochodzi z Anglii, z bogatej oraz szanowanej rodziny, "Brytyjskich wyższych sfer" Choć kocha swoich krewnych, czasami dają mu się we znaki wybuchy jego ojca. Niechętnie opowiada o swojej rodzinie, jego ojciec pragnął dla syna innej drogi niż bycie specem komputerowym. W przeszłości, był klasowym popychadłem. Jay prócz wszelkich nowinek technicznych, oraz informatycznych nadewszystko interesuje się...herbatą. Uwielbia opowiadać o tym napoju, o jego historii, gatunkach na odpowiednim czasie parzenia kończąc, a robi to w tak czarujący oraz zabawny sposób, że szybko zjednuje sobie przyjaciół oraz rozbudza w innych szczere zainteresowanie. Prócz tego, uwielbia porcelanę, którą z namiętnością kolekcjonuje od lat najmłodszych. 'Ally "Octo" Pus' thumb|left|90px Hawajka, córka ośmiornicołaków która woli kiedy zwraca się do niej per Octo (i nauczyciele, rodzice, uczniowie...wszyscy) . Dziewczyna jest wulkanem energii a swoim wyglądem i zainteresowaniami stara się to podkreślać. Ona prawie że nigdy nie rusza się bez nakrycia głowy (nawet do snu ma jeden czy dwa!) trochę by ukryć nim wrodzone wodogłowie, trochę ponieważ cóż, kocha kapelusze. Nie da się jej nie lubić,jednak nie lubi się do końca angażować, woli kiedy inni "odwalają robotę" za nią. Mimo podziwu przez inne dziewczyny, Ally zdecydowanie woli przyjaźnić się z chłopcami z którymi łączy ją silny charakter i niezłomność. Jedną z rzeczy których nienawidzi jest konsumpcja dóbr morskich, ma prawie że kompleks na tym punkcie ale trudno się dziwić - sama po części jest "dobrem morskim" , obecnie dziewczyna jest w związku a każdej upiorce która spróbowałaby ją z chłopakiem rozdzielić byłaby gotowa nawet wyrządzić krzywdę. Jest temperamentna a takze silna i lojalna. Upiorkę pasjonuje muzyka lat 80 - 90 XX w, gra na saksofonie oraz taniec jazzowy, aczkolwiek upiorka nie do końca potrafi panować nad nogami i często się wywraca, ona jednak się nie poddaje i próbuje dalej i dalej i dalej.... 'Cataleya Russo' thumb|left|90px To córka ducha, tak, córka. Przyszła na świat jako duch, w południowych Włoszech. Jej temperament jest typowo włoski, choć stara się jak może być lewitującą oazą spokoju. Większość osób ma ją za taką niewinną, niezdolną do okrucieństwa, troszku dziwną i trzymającą wszystko i wszystkich w ryzach. Jednakże gdy się zdenerwuje... lepiej uciekać jak najdalej. Dziewczyna wciąż szuka swoich pasji, przeważnie w kierunku humanistycznym. Bardzo dba o nie zaśmiecanie słownictwa obcymi wyrazami i jest bardzo dumna ze swoich włoskich korzeni, nie da ich obrażać. Naprawdę, lepiej nie wchodzić jej ani w słowo, ani w jej poczynania. Obiektyw wprost kocha osobę duszycy, a dziewczyna ubóstwia wręcz, kiedy ktoś robi jej zdjęcia (nie pozwoli na to pierwszej lepszej osobie) Cata ma bardzo duże szanse na powodzenie w świecie modelingu, nie tylko z uwagi na swój wysoce estetyczny wygląd, czy niezłomny charakter, dziewczyna nie peszy się przed kamerami i jest w stanie wczuć się w każdy typ sytuacji. Prócz fotomodelingu interesuje się także wizażem i kosmetyką. 'Ezequiel DelFeathers' thumb|left|90px To szesnastoletni syn harpii i mumii, w połowie Egipcianin, w połowie Hiszpan, chociaż od strony mamy posiada takze Greckie korzenie. Chłopak zwykle przedstawia się tylko imieniem, gdyż czesto zapomina własnego nazwiska. To wielki miłośnik słońca, aktywnego spędzania czasu oraz dobrych i pogodnych osób. Nie znosi, kiedy musi długo przebywać w pomieszczeniu, po za tym jest dość dobrym gitarzystą, aczkolwiek nigdy nie wiązał z muzyką planów na przyszłość, o wiele bardziej widzi siebie w piłce nożnej, którą niezwykle się interesuje. Piłką nożną, zafascynował chłopaka sąsiad, który w dzieciństwie stanowił dla Ezequiela istny wzór. Chłopak ma często lekkie podejście do problemów, a co za tym idzie odkłada je w czasie, myśląc że z czasem wszystko jakoś samo się ułoży. 'Anastasia Mora' thumb|left|90px Córka Kikimory, upiora z mitologii słowiańskiej. w przeciwieństwie do swojej rodziny, nie okazuje jakichkolwiek artystycznych talentów, nie cieszy się i stroni od spotkań z innymi, nie lubi towarzystwa innych oraz swojej rodziny, a tym bardziej przyjęć. Jest zamknięta w sobie, również na nowe znajomości a także dla przyjaciół,, których jak twierdzi nie ma. Jej obecny charakter wynika z traumy z dzieciństwa, przez jej marzycielskość zginęła bliska sercu Any osoba. To wydarzenie oraz dławiące wyrzuty sumienia, zmieniły Anę niemal całkowicie, i sprawiły że ze wstydu i żalu zaczęła ukrywać włosy oraz część twarzy, utraciła swój wrodzony optymizm. Nie jest osobą chętną do pomocy, i z własnej woli raczej jej nie zaoferuje, jednakże gdy wymaga tego sytuacja, ukazują się jej pozytywne cechy, odwaga oraz rozsądek, którego nauczyło ją życie. 'Meluisa Wasser' thumb|left|90px Córka Meluzyny, rodowita Ukrainka. Miłośniczka punku, tyle że swojej własnej odsłony tej subkultury, to osoba natrętna, potrafi przyczepić się niczym rzep. Jest silna, zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Nie ma zbyt wielkich ambicji, woli żerować na innych niż sama się do czegoś poważnie zabrać. Jak twierdzi "po co się trudzić, skoro inni mogą?" ale zołzą ani wredną nie jest. Obawia się swojej przyszłości, ale brak jej aspiracji by zrobić cokolwiek by o nią zadbać. Bywa nie odpowiedzialna, raczej nikt nie powierza jej nikogo i niczego pod opiekę. 'Cookie ZuHoof' thumb|left|90px Hybryda Centaura oraz wilkołaczki, wygląd odziedziczyła po rodzinie matki, dlatego nie posiada dołu w postaci końskich kopyt, po ojcu ma jedynie koński ogon oraz uszy. Uwielbia tworzyć rzeczy manualne, najbardziej uwielbia "Scrapbooking" (tworzenie wycinanek etc w formie książek) kocha również tworzenie dekoracji, w czym w MH nie ma od Cookie lepszych. Jest realistką nawet towarzyską jednakże zachowuje swój dystans. Dość wygadana, aczkolwiek woli słowa przekształcać w działanie, nie odkłada na później nie skończonej pracy. Największą wadą Cookie jest fakt iż dziewczyna często "strzela focha" a zwykle osoba do której coś ma, nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Cookie jest pamiętliwa, nosi w sobie każdą wyrządzoną jej krzywdę i często przybiera maskę wesolutkiej optymistki, by nie odpychać od siebie innych. Dziewczynę niesamowicie bawi jej imię. 'Padma Mokel'mbemb' thumb|left|90px Nieco nieporadna i uroczo zakręcona Mokele Mbembe, pochodząca z Afryki, za którą przepadają przyjaźnie nastawione potwory. Ubiera się dziewczęco, a zawsze któryś z jej elementów stroju ma kolorowy wzór kwiatów, piór i te pe. Lubi brać udział w piknikach dla dzieci albo jako animatorka, albo dla zabawy. Uwielbia towarzystwo dzieci, uważa je za przyszłość narodu. Szybko zyskuje sobie ich zaufanie i spokojnie mogłaby z nimi pracować zawodowo. Ma nieco zielonkawą skórę i falowane włosy. Padma, jest ciepłą osobą, uwielbia dzieci oraz aktywne spędzanie czasu. Jest wolontariuszką, i kiedy tylko w MH organizowany będzie nowy projekt jej na pewno nie zabraknie. Dziewczyna nie lubi przesiadywać zbyt długo w jednym miejscu. Jako pierwsza z rodziny, przestała chować się przed normalsami. 'Sonna Rotson' thumb|left|90px Sonna to córka Trolla (matka) i zombie (ojciec). Upiorka to dosyć głośna i chaotyczna osoba. Kocha styl Rockowy i preferuje takowy gatunek muzyczny. Jest nie złą bałaganiarą. Sonna jest także zdolną gitarzystką, ma także dosyć dobrą pamięć do dat. Nie lubi, być spychaną na dalszy plan, oraz "olewania" jej, kół swojej osoby potrafi narobić wielkiego szumu pragnie by traktowano ją poważnie. Często zachowuje się zwyczajnie nieodpowiedzialnie, co najbardziej odbija się na ocenach upiorki. Jest także niezłą zazdrośnicą, i uważa siebie za jedną jeśli nie najlepszą gitarzystkę. 'Kornelia Huld' thumb|left|90px Siedemnastoletnia córka huldry, pochodzi z zimnej Norwegii, gdzie spędziła większość swojego życia. Dziewczyna często odgrywa rolę mediatorki i "dziewczynki na posyłki", nie jest osobą wykazującą się dużą kreatywnością, czasem jest cicha i wycofana, ale nie jest nieśmiała. Upiorka ma lekkie problemy ze słuchem, przez co wiele razy była wyśmiewana i nazywano ją przygłuchawą. Nieraz płakała z tego powodu. Obecnie w nowej szkole ukrywa ten problem zdrowotny, chce poprawić swój wizerunek wśród innych, to dlatego często daje sobą pomiatać. Ma dosyć dużą wiedzę na temat mody, co wykorzystuje w swoim ubiorze. 'Sakura Naegi' thumb|left|90px 17-nastoletnia potworka roślinna zrodzona z nasionka drzewka sakury. jest osobą odznaczającą się dużymi pokładami empatii, otwartości i ciekawości świata. Upiorka żyje chwilą, nie dla niej jest planowanie. Lubi niespodzianki. Roślinka jest niezłomna, uparta, ale też często czuje się nie rozumiana. Stara się grać wśród przyjaciół poczciwą, czasem głupiutką, trochę stukniętą, nad wyraz radosną osobę, w związku z tym często ukrywa swoje wady, stara się dążyć do bycia ideałem, jest perfekcjonistką. Ma wielkie poczucie estetyki. Łatwo znosi porażki, wierzy, że za dwa trzy razy wyjdzie jej lepiej, dziewczyna często ukrywa swoje opinie i poglądy, by nie sprawić innym przykrości. Stara się też by mieć opinię osoby, na której można polegać, sprawą honoru jest dla Sakury dotrzymywanie złożonych obietnic i punktualność. Upiorka ma duże (niemal rodem z anime) oczy o różowych źrenicach, czarne pokaźne brwi, co ją bardzo wyróżnia z tła innych uczniów, i czesto z tego powodu z niej szydzono. Jest przyszywaną siostrą San-Hee oraz Ori Gami a takze przyszywaną kuzynką Miusy lecz z nie znanych sobie powodów, duszyca wyraźnie jej nie lubi i unika. 'Luane Lono' thumb|left|90px Duszyca, urodzona, wychowana i pochowana na Hawajach. Zmarła podczas wieczorka Luau, kiedy nie posłuchała nauczycieli i bawiła się ogniem. Luane potrzebuje by poswięcano jej mnóstwo uwagi, nie lubi samotności oraz zsuwania jej w cień innych, odsłania wtedy swoją bardziej "zołzowatą" twarz, wystarczy że kogoś nie polubi, a już ta osoba ma u niej niezbyt ciekawie. Agresywna oraz mściwa staje się jedynie wtedy, kiedy czuje ze ktoś jej zagraża, potrafi z przyjaciela uczynić kogoś swoim wrogiem. Dziewczyna potrafi walczyć o swoje, utrzymac grupę w ryzach, dosyć łatwo ją przekupić, jest łasa na rzeczy materialne oraz komplementy. Upiorka często nie potrafi zachować zimnej krwi i idzie "niczym ogień" kiedy znajdzie się powód czy sytuacja/ osoba która jej się nie podoba, momentalnie potrafi wybuchnąć, i brnie do przodu, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami swoich poczynań, to dlatego często pakuje się w kłopoty z innymi osobami. Luane interesuje się głównie tańcem hula, nic dziwnego, pochodzi z Hawajów. Dziewczyna jest zdolną tancerką, spokojnie mogłaby tańczyć także w innych typach, ale jak sama twierdził, innych po prostu nie czuje. Często można zauważyć Luane jak tańczy w samotności, zwłaszcza o zachodzie oraz wschodzie słońca, uwielbia także kwiaty. Ubiera się jakby dopiero co wróciła z dzikiej, hawajskiej plaży. 'Genevieve Sequin-lux' thumb|left|90px Genevieve to córka U.F.O.Ma 16 lat Ziemskich. Pasjami upiorki są podróże oraz muzyka. Od najmłodszych lat dziewczyna wspaniale gra na keytarze i saksofonie.Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest inna kosmitka May. G.E.N.E.V.I.E.V.E to skrót od jej pełnego imienia którego kosmitka używa tylko pośród swojej rodziny. Dziewczyna, uwielbia błyszczące tkaniny, i ogólnie wyróżniać się z tłumu. Początkowo miała trudności z zaklimatyzowaniem się w MH, oraz zrozumieniem innych, ale obawy szybko minęły i spełniła jedno ze swoich marzeń, o posiadaniu własnego, muzycznego zespołu. Genevieve ma naturę ślepo pędzącej optymistki. Jest bardzo spokojna i poukładana, lecz bardzo szybko się przywiązuje i trudno znosi zmiany. Sprawia wrażenie osoby 'wiedzącej o wszystkim i o wszystkich', ma świetną pamięć, zwłaszcza do dat i imion. Lubi dzielić się swoją wiedzą z innymi, czasem wydaje jej się, że wszystko co powie jest trafne, a jej opinie są najlepsze, z tego powodu większość upiorów ma ją za osobę narcystyczną. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie umie przyznać się do błędu, wręcz przeciwnie, jest bardzo cwana, wie kiedy się wycofać, a kiedy komuś 'podlizać', by osiągnąć korzyści. Cechuje ją także niezwykła wnikliwość i spryt. 'Cherry Cheddar' thumb|left|90px Cherry to piętnastoletnia córka szczurołaków.W chwili zdenerwowania zjada wszystko wokół niej.Jest wygadana i wysportowana.Cherry to także niezła plotkara wszędzie wciśnie swój szczurzy nosek.Ma 12-ro rodzeństwa,nie posiada zwierzaka.Jej pasją jest gotowanie, ma wspaniały smak oraz węch, którego wiele szefów kuchnii mogą Cherry jedynie pozazdrościć. Swoją przyszłość, dziewczyna wiąże właśnie z kulinariami. Jak się można domysleć, najbardziej kocha dania z sera. Ojciec upiorki pochodzi z Nowego Jorku zaś mama z Francji, jednakże dziewczyna czuje się zdecydowanie bardziej amerykanką, niż francuzką. Szeheryzade Chaahate hain Szeheryzade jest córką dżinnów.Ma (w upiornych latach)16 lat. Pochodzi z Indii, w Straszyceum uczą się członkowie jej rodziny. Dziewczyna jest cicha i wycofana przez co większość potworów ma ją za dziwaczkę. She jest bardzo naiwna i ufna łatwo wmówić jej swoje zdanie, oraz manipulować, zwlaszcza że dziewczyna chętnie pomaga i lituje się nad każdym. Nie odmawia pomocy i często nie widzi granicy w swoich (i nie tylko swoich) poczynaniach. Jej zwierzakiem jest małpka o imieniu Tala. Szeheryzade jest zdolną tancerką orientalną, szybko uczy się kroków oraz ma wyczucie rytmu. Dziewczyna w szkole trzyma się na uboczu i raczej trudno zawrzeć z nia znajomość, aczkolwiek kiedy tak się stanie z pewnością ujrzy się w Szeheryzade ciepłą i miłą (może zbyt miłą) dziewczynę, dobry materiał na prawdziwą przyjaciółkę na zawsze. 'Mia Pyramids' To mumia wywodząca się z Egiptu, pochodzi z mieszczańskiej rodziny więc nie do końca wiadomo czemu została zmumifikowana, jak wiadomo to zaszczyt jedynie dla członków elit. Mia jest poukładana i cierpliwa, jednak gdy coś ją zdenerwuje wpada w furię. Jest lojalna i niezwykle prawdomówna, kiedy coś jej się nie podoba, mówi o tym wprost. Jej charakter działa w dwie strony - łatwo się denerwuje i równie łatwo uspokaja. Ponadto wydaje jej się, że jest znacznie bardziej inteligentna niż większość ludzi i znakomicie orientuje się w rozmaitych dziedzinach, nawet jeśli prawda jest taka, że nie ma na dany temat bladego pojęcia. Nigdy jednak się do tego przed nikim nie przyzna, nawet przed samą sobą, gdyż jej ambicją jest by być we wszystkim najlepsza i stać się obiektem powszechnego podziwu. Stwarza pozory super inteligentnej. Jednak mimo to, że stara się jak umie najlepiej udawać chodzącą encyklopedię i zupełnie wyjątkową osobę, otoczenie nie daje się na to nabrać i każdy, kto ją zna, ma na jej temat swoje własne zdanie, zupełnie odmienne od tego, co ona sama o sobie myśli. Mia wiele stuleci spędziła w grobowcu. Oczywiście, nudzila się strasznie by znaleźć jakieś zajęcie i ujście dla myśli, zaczęła pisać co towarzyszy dziewczynie po dni dzisiejsze, prócz literatury mumia uwielbia stylizację paznokci. 'Cynthia Zaijian' Cynthia to 15- letnia córka chińskiego smoka, jak można się domyśleć, pochodzi z Chin. Dziewczyna wiele razy miała do czynienia z prawem. Wiele razy zostawała także przeniesiona do innych szkół.Jest silna wręcz agresywna. Nie pozostaje głucha na cudzą krzywdę. Budzi wśród uczniów wielki szacunek, ma opinię buntowniczki, ale prócz mocnej pięsci jest także mocna w gębie i umie obronić siebie nie tylko fizycznie, ale także słownie. Nigdy nie miała chłopaka ponieważ smoczyca uważała że są dla niej "Za miękcy". Interesuje się sztukami walki, zwłaszcza tymi z wykorzystaniem bronii białej i podziwia każdego, kto umie się takowym sprzętem posługiwać. 'Harumi Nonomiya' Harumi to duszka pochodząca z Japonii.Jest dalszą kuzynką San-Hee. Przedstawia się często swoim pseudonimem artystycznym "Miusa Harumi" i mało kto wie, jak duszyca naprawdę się nazywa. Dziewczyna ma obsesję na punkcie swojej prywatności i dąży do tego, by inne osoby wiedziały o niej jak najmniej się da. Miusa jest wulkanem energii, pasji oraz życzliwości, jednakze społeczeństwie jest raczej wycofaną osobą która co jakiś czas błyśnie jakiąś ciekawostką czy informacją. Często nuci utworzone przez siebie melodie, albowiem Miusa nie tylko uwielbia komponować rytmiczne, taneczne kawałki ale ma do tego prawdziwy talent. Duszyca potrafi godzinami siedzieć i słuchać melodii które na pozór do siebie nie pasują by następnie je ze sobą zharmonizować. Jednym z jej znaków rozpoznawczych jest fakt iż nosi nie mal cały czas na uszach ogromne DJ-skie słuchawki oraz mp3 gdyż bez muzyki nie jest w stanie się na niczym skupić. Zwierzakiem Japonki jest motyl imieniem Kui. 'Yasina Meerme' Pół syrena, pól demonica Noppera-bo, w połowie Greczynka w połowie Japonka. Jest przyjazną i cierpliwą duszycą. Zawsze wszystkim niesie pomoc, lecz oczekuje czegoś w zamian. Dotrzymuje złożonych obietnic. Dziewczyna często przeżywa różne rozterki, denerwuje się przez byle co (np.zbity kubek), ale nie jest niezdarą. Czasami stara się wszystkim przypodobać, sama nie wie, co najbardziej lubi. Nie znosi, gdy ktoś pyta ją o jej przyszłość (odpowiada wtedy 'Carpe diem', co z j.łacińskiego oznacza 'chwytaj chwile'). Ceni sobie ciszę i spokój wśród przyjaciół i znajomych, wobec czego nie wszczyna ani nie popiera kłótni, jej rodzice są po rozwodzie. Fascynuje są kinematografią oraz pływaniem synchronicznym. 'Cassidy Catingtons' Cassidy to kotołaczka z wspaniałym głosem.M imo iż wydaję się miła i słodka to tylko pozory tak naprawdę Cass to narcystyczna,egoistyczna i rozpuszczona kotka która zrobi wszystko by ją zauważono.Jej jedyną przyjaciółką jest Mia Pyramids, chociaż ta przyjaźń bardziej opiera się na tolerancji, gdzyż obie panie są współlokatorkami w szkolnym dormitorium. Dziewczyna ma też wiele rywali i wrogów.Pochodzi z Los Angeles, jest Amerykanką. Jej ojciec prowadzi wytwórnię płytową. Choziaż posiada wachlarz negatywnych cech, bez watpienia jest rozpieszczoną divą, posiada zalety aczkolwiek tą miłą twarz ukazuje chyba jednie sobie samej i oczywiście, rodzicom. 'Raquelle McTharpyo' Harpia pochodząca z Grecji, jest roztrzepaną, uczynną i niesamowicie lojalną upiorką. Ma też niezwykłą zdolność: potrafi odnajdywać różne zgubione rzeczy np.książki, długopisy itp. Mimo iż dziewczyna zazwyczaj jest bardzo miła i pomocna, kiedy ujrzy coś błyszczącego nie spocznie, póki tego nie zdobędzie. Raquelle jest też bardzo wytrwała i cierpliwa. Rzadko wytrąca się z równowagi. Raquelle nie znosi ingerowania w jej poczynania. Dziewczyna nienawidzi 'mądrali' i potworów, którzy wykorzystują innych do swoich celów. Dziewczyna ma dwóch braci. Często robi rzeczy na "odczep się", byle by mieć już pracę za sobą i dano jej spokój. Prawie nigdy się nie maluje, gdyż ma uczulenie na większość kosmetyków i musi niesamowicie uważać. 'Leah Snowchains' Hybryda, pół Yeti pół duszka. Powszechnie znana pod pseudonimem "Panna maruda" tak, Leah jest pesymistyczną, marudną i naburmuszoną dziewczyna o swoim własnym specyficznym poczuciu chumoru, twierdzi że nie ma powodów do jakichkolwiek pozytywnych emocji i odczuwania szczęścia. Ta dziewczyna zdołuje prawie że każdego, trzeba mieć niezwykle silne nerwy i bardzo radosną osobowość by nie ulec jej pesymistycznemu wpływowi. Unika innych osób, jest raczej odludkiem, a jak jest widziana z kimś innym niż Sonna Rotson, to jest to naprawdę wielką rzadkością. 'Sechmet Saytara' thumb|left|90px Sechmet to córka dżinna ifryta (mama) i Sfinksa (ojciec) Dziewczyna jest pewną siebie i waleczną upiorką która w kwestii zemsty nie zna litości..Zadebiutowała w filmie On the trail of The Mummy jako główna antagonistka.Pochodzi z Ekrzyktu (Egiptu).Jej zwierzakiem jest złota orlica imieniem Euphoria Glade. Secghmet w brew stwarzanym przez swoje upoidobania, zachowanie czy nawet styl ubioru, nie jest divą i nie dąży do bycia obiektem powszechnego podziwu i tytułu "Szkolnej Miss pięknośći i popularności wszechczasów", nie. Sechmet pragnie jedynie by inne osoby dostrzegły w niej swego rodzaju lidera oraz wodza, guru a jej słowa były traktowane z najwyższą rangą. W chwilach stresu, z dziewczyny wychodzi prawdziwa dyktatorka, lubi mieć kontrolę nad wszystkim. 'Asami Pralines ' thumb|left|90px Asami to córka Ducha (Ojciec) i kosmitki (matka).Dziewczyna kocha słodycze i przyjęcia.Przez jej naiwność i "cukierkowaty" charakter nie którzy błędnie mają ją za głupią.Asami to mistrzyni ucieczek.Gotowa do pomocy i wierna.Kiedy się na kogoś obrazi potrafi nie odzywać się do tej osoby dniami a nawet latami.Często wszystko za bardzo "przeżywa" i bierze wszystko na serio.Nie oznacza to że nie ma poczucia humoru.Przyjaźni się z Aiko,Cici i Blair.Jej daleką krewną jest Genevieve. Dziewczyna wzbudza zainteresowanie innych nie tylko swoją infantylnością, are i wyglądem żywcem wziętym z animacji dla małych dziewczynek. Pasjonuje się głównie cukiernictwem, uwielbia także stylizować. 'Cotton Frayedsewn' thumb|left|90px Cotton jest laleczką Voodoo, jej dusza za zycia jako normalna dziewczyna, zostala zaklęta w laleczce, uszytej przez babcę dziewczyny, która szczyciła się Voodoo oraz zdolnościami parapsychicznymi. Staruszka wyczuła że jej wnuczce grozi smierć, i poświęcając swoje życie uratowała jej. Cotton nigdy nie pogodziła się ze swoim noqym losem oraz strata ukochanej babci, ba! Zywi do niej uraz. Pomimo tego, dziewczyna jest piątkową uczennicą, interesującą się głównie haftem oraz wyszywaniem. To miła osoba, nie odmówi pomocy. Pochodzi z Nowego Orleanu. Szybko nawiązuje relacje, nie porzuca starych przyjaźnii a wywiązanie się z danego słowa jest dla Cotton sprawą honorową. 'Loonie Von Vamps' thumb|left|90px Wampirzyca, rodowita Włoszka. W szkole i dla swojej rodziny przybiera maskę dystyngowanej i chłodnej "damy z wyższych sfer" choć jest bardzo wrażliwą dziewczyną. Wydaje się być sceptyczką, która nie dba o swoich najbliższych, również to stwierdzenie jest błędem, stwarza pozory zołzowatej, głównie z uwagi na fakt iż nie lubi gdy ktoś szuka w niej "pomocy" w swoich sprawach a do cudzego istnienia upiorka się nie wtrąca. Nigdy nie pozwoli by emocje wzięły górę nad jej poczynaniami, przez co może sprawiać wrażenie oschłej oraz zimnej, aczkolwiek wampirka bardzo zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu. Sprawia wrażenie zołzowatej, dlatego iż niechętnie pomaga a i jej duma nie pozwala wampirzycy przyjąć od kogoś pomocy. Lonnie zawsze chce robić wszystko lepiej, bardziej, więcej, wspanialej niż inne osoby. Nie potrafi "ustąpić głupszemu" musi być według jej wizji i po prostu koniec kropka.Jej zainteresowania to prawo oraz czytanie, jest także zapaloną kolekcjonerką. Uczęszcza do Glassesum. 'Winnie Clawson' thumb|left|90px Nastoletnia córka wilkołaka, trochę narwana i agresywna. Dziewczyna, nie należy do zbyt "dziewczęcych" dziewczyn. W przeszłości miała do czynienia z prawem i wraz z Cynthią, zostały przeniesione do Straszyceum. Razem uczęszczają także na terapię, by mogły okiełznać swoje nerwy. Winnie, jest choleryczką. Kiedy wpadnie w gniew, czołgiem jej nie zatrzymasz. Dziewczyna traci rozum oraz zdolność trzeźwego myślenia. Temperament odziedziczyła po swoich rodzicach, którzy również cóż...łatwo dają się sprowokować. Winnie interesuje się jazdą na deskorolce, barmaństwem a także walkami bokserskimi i w przyszłości chciałaby zajmować się właśnie boksem. Jest Niemką. 'Riley Bone' thumb|left|90px Calaca, bądź jak kto woli córka szkieletów z Hiszpanii. Riley to wesoła, pełna życia (O Ile można tak powiedzieć o kościotrupie), nieokrzesana upiorka. Zawsze gotowa pomóc innym (Zwłaszcza w kwestii stylizacji). Uwielbia, kiedy inni postrzegają ją jako wesolutką, kochaną i poczciwą szkieletkę, która dla swoich przekonań zrobi absolutnie wszystko. Jest waleczna, lojalna, romantyczna i do tego wszystkiego skromna oraz niezwykle inteligentna, błyskotliwa, dociekliwa i sprytna. Czasem denerwuje innych swoją "doskonałością", faktycznie, trudno dopatrzeć się u niej jakiejkolwiek wady czy pomyłki. Cechuje ją duża moralność, czasem skarży na innych za ich występki, więc... posiada malutkie grono swoich "Anty-Fanów". Wychowano ją w poczuciu, że każdy jest sobie równy, więc nie mieści jej się w głowie, gdy widzi na korytarzach szkolnych dręczycieli wymuszających konkretne zachowanie na danych uczniach. Riley oczywiście reaguje na złe zachowanie uczniów. Ci, którzy mają coś na sumieniu trzymają się od niej na kilometr w obawie, że wszystko dojdzie do dyrektorki jeszcze przed końcem lekcji. Riley nie uważa siebie za "kabla" czy "skarżypytę", jest przekonana, że jej interwencja wyjdzie uczniom na dobre. 'Ori Gami' thumb|left|90px Członkini rodziny Yumeha , "siostra" San, "kuzynka" Miusy oraz Sakury. Papierowa "forma" ożywiona przez San-Hee, te okoliczności do dziś nie zostały wyjaśnione. Ori jest osobą odważną, energiczną oraz bardzo aktywną. Doskonale radzi sobie z wszelkimi trudnościami i problemami. Wychodzi obronną ręką z niejednej opresji życiowej. To ekstrawertyczka, ale udawana – zdecydowanie na pokaz opowiada o swych przeżyciach. Niezbyt dobrze bowiem czuje się we własnej "skórze", robi więc wszystko, by ją zauważono. Ubiera się w pstrokątne i dziwaczne ubrania, daje się ponieść szaleństwu. Często ironizuje i kpi ze wszystkiego dokoła.Nie warto jednak jej zmieniać, gdyż Ori nie ulega wpływom.jest wierna, oddana i stała. Zdarza się, iż żałuje swoich wyborów przez całe dotychczasowe (nie)życie, ale nie zmienia nic. Potrafi świetnie udawać kogoś innego niż jest, przeważnie gra. Nie lubi okazywać wzruszenia, uczuć i słabość. Ori bardzo często przyjmuje postawę szydercy. Jest upiorką o dwoistej naturze – poważnej i szalonej. Znajomym nieraz ciężko za nią nadążyć i ja zrozumieć. 'Sunna Gleam' thumb|left|90px Sunna to córka Promienicy, ale większość daje jej status kosmitki. Sunna to upiorka o złożonym charakterze, który pozwala jej właściwie osądzić wiele sytuacji. Cechuje ją nad to wrodzona intuicja i nieprzeciętna wyobraźnia. Gdy wbije sobie coś do głowy, pracuje wytrwale, aż do czasu kiedy uda jej się pokonać wszystkie przeszkody. Angażuje się całym sercem, nie stroni od ryzyka i nie znosi nudy. Nie potrafi przez to długo usiedzieć w jednym miejscu – potrzebuje ciągłego ruchu i zmian. Zazwyczaj jest miła, uśmiechnięta i pełna wdzięku, ale zdarzają jej się napady złości. Jeśli ktoś ją zrani – potrafi rozpamiętywać to latami i przygotowuje zemstę. Bywa bardzo subiektywna i pewna siebie. Dziewczyna interesuje się Astronomią, w szczególności słońcem oraz Makijażem. Uczęszcza do Glassesum. 'Symphony Space' thumb|left|90px Kosmitka, wielka miłośniczka muzyki klasycznej. Symphony jest opanowaną i niespotykanie uzdolnioną upiorką. Dziewczyna trzyma innych na dystans, uwielbia poprawiać wypowiedzi oraz wyprowadzać z błędów innych, by udowodnić swoją inteligencję, której jej nie brakuje. Symphony czasem wpływa na innych, podrzucając im swoje poglądy i agresywnie broni swoich przekonań. Dziewczyna jest chłodną osobą, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafi nawiązywać kontaktów. Kosmitka uwielbia słuchać muzyki klasycznej i jest zdolna wyrządzić komuś szkodę, kiedy ktoś obraża jej pasję. Zazwyczaj patrzy na świat pod pryzmatem własnych odczuć i przeżyć. Dla niektórych jej wielka emocjonalność i lekko wybuchowy charakter jest czymś nieznanym, więc omijają ją szerokim łukiem. Symphony nie wstydzi się swoich poglądów i emocji, kiedy chce jej się płakać płacze, kiedy ma ochotę skakać to skacze, nie bacząc na różne reakcje otoczenia. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa Symphony grała na tym instrumencie i nawet parę razy wygrywała konkursy. Symphony zdecydowała się na ten instrument, by uczcić pamięć po swojej cioci. Dziewczyna, często wywyższa swoje zdolności gry na skrzypcach, uważając się za najlepsza skrzypaczkę co denerwuje po jakimś czasie. 'Sophiea Ochiá' thumb|left|90px To gorgona z słonecznej, przepełnionej kulturą starożytną Grecji. Jest niezwykle inteligentną w porównaniu do jej rówieśników, szkolna geniuszką, która posiada szeroki zasób słownictwa, a jej pasją są nauki ścisłe, oraz tenis, lecz mało kto o tym wie. Ten sport pokochała dzięki bratu, jest z nim związana i traktuje go jak życiowe guru. Dla większości, jest po prostu nerdem niż sportsmenką. Ma mnóstwo pomysłów i kocha odkrywać tajemnice. Wśród uczniów odgrywa zazwyczaj ważną rolę, często uchodząc za przywódcę grupy. Sophiea bowiem mocno zaznacza swą obecność w świecie. Jest gorgonką wesołą i pełną pogody ducha. Chętnie też niesie pomoc, ale tylko gdy ktoś ją o to poprosi. Dzięki swym cechom jest życzliwie traktowana przez otoczenie i cieszy się sympatią oraz szacunkiem wielu osób. Jest dziewczyną godną naśladowania i stawiania za wzór. Poza tym jest upiorką intrygującą i bardzo pewną swego. Potrafi siać zamęt i niepokój wśród osób, za którymi nie przepada. Pracowitością przebija niejednego. Jest zarazem pełna zapału i flegmatyczna – z łatwością odnajdzie się w każdej sytuacji. 'Charlotte Mothlant' thumb|left|90px Córka Mothmana i roślinnej potworki, której kaprys stanowi kierunkowskaz działań. Posiada jednak silną wolę i jest niezwykle niezależna. Ma świetne pióro, dobre oko i bogatą wyobraźnię. Jest przy tym ciekawska, gadatliwa oraz posiada szalenie dobrą pamięć. Jest towarzyska, lecz nie uznaje kompromisów... Potrafi i zdarza jej się wykorzystywać innych, zwłaszcza swych bliskich przyjaciół. Zwierzakiem Charlotte jest mała muszka owocówka imieniem Dodgerry, jej jedyną pasją jest taniec. Charlotte to upiorka, której kaprys stanowi kierunkowskaz działań. Posiada jednak silną wolę i jest niezwykle niezależna. To dziewczyna zarazem nadpobudliwa, jak i powolna. Ma tendencję do odkładania wszystkiego na później i słodkiego leniuchowania. Nie czuje pociągu do nauki, raczej zdobywa wiedzę wedle swej fantazji. Szybko orientuje się w zadaniach, ale nie poświęca wiele uwagi szczegółom. Źle znosi porażki, które uważa za zniewagę swej osoby. Ma świetne pióro, dobre oko i bogatą wyobraźnię. Jest przy tym ciekawska, gadatliwa oraz posiada szalenie dobrą pamięć. Jest towarzyska, lecz nie uznaje kompromisów... Najlepiej czuje się we własnym świecie, ale nie odcina się od osób. To bardzo żywa, uśmiechnięta i szalona upiorka. Niestety ze względu na bogatą wyobraźnię, często mimowolnie kłamie i przyjmuje różne maski. Pochodzi z Hollywood. 'Michelle Cake' thumb|left|90px Kosmitka, kochająca wszystko i wszystkich, przyrodnia siostra Marcy La'Sweet, która szczerze jej nie znosi, pierwszoplanowa postać filmu Sweet Boo-Birth Day. Michelle to urocza i przesłodka upiorka. Pomocna, pracowita, życzliwa... właściwie nie ma żadnych wad. Sama jednak twierdzi, że jej największym minusem jest jej nadpobudliwość i chęć do gadania. Michelle nigdy nie odmówi pomocy, potrafi odróżnić dobro od zła. Jest wieczną optymistką, śmiało patrzącą na życie. Nigdy się nie poddaje, pracuje sumiennie. Dotrzymuje obietnic i złożonych przysiąg. Na Michelle można polegać jak na nikim innym, wszystko zawsze jej się udaje, w każdym widzi czyste dobro. Niektórzy wykorzystują jej miłość do wszystkiego co pływa, chodzi, lata czy pełza. Michelle jest wielozadaniowa, pamięta o wszystkich ważnych dla jej przyjaciół datach. Interesuje się głównie przyjęciami oraz cukiernictwem. Michelle to wspaniała cukierniczka i niewątpliwa mistrzyni wypieków. Wielokrotnie osiągała w tej dziedzinie sukcesy i zdobywała nagrody. Jest oficjalną cukierniczką na swojej planecie i to dzięki niej na różnych przyjęciach goście mogą kosztować tortów. Pierwszy tort w jej rodzinnym mieście został upieczony na cześć urodzin Michelle. 'Marcy La'Sweet' thumb|left|90px Kosmitka, księżniczka, rozpieszczona egoistka obdarzona za wczas zbyt wielką miłością od strony rodziców, przyrodnia siostra Michelle Cake oraz główna antagonistka filmu Sweet Boo-Birth Day. Marcy to rozpuszczona niunia, która myśli, że należy jej się wszystko. Nie znosi kiedy ktoś nie wciela w życie jej chorych pomysłów. To przebiegła, dwulicowa, opryskliwa i żądna uwagi dziewczyna. Z pogardą odnosi się do wszystkich, zwłaszcza do osób niżej ustawionych od siebie. Według upiorki we wszechświecie istnieje hierarchia i ona jest na jej górze. Marcy nie widzi nic prócz swoich potrzeb czy myśli, nie potrafi przyjąć porażki i dopóki nie osiągnie celu, będzie się upierać dalej. Jest histeryczką, kiedy coś jej nie wychodzi zaczyna głośno płakać, tupać nogami i wrzeszczeć, krótko mówiąc ma bardzo zepsuty charakter i pomimo swojego wieku zachowuje się jak rozkapryszony bachor. Marcy niewątpliwie to histeryczka. aczkolwiek częściej chodzi zamyślona lub smutna niż naburmuszona. Marcy jest tak rozkapryszona, że prawie nikt (prawie, bo tylko jej rodzina) się do niej odzywa, toteż nie ma wielu swoich zwolenników, możliwe że wśród innych uczniów Monster High, to ona ma najwięcej nie przyjaznych jej osób. 'Colette Hrum' thumb|left|90px Córka świniołaka, Szwedka, o Francuskich korzeniach urodzona pani piekarz, której nie akceptowano w jej rodzinnym kraju z powodu jej rasy. A dokładniej, nie akceptowały jej zakłady gastronomiczne. Znana wszystkim pod kswyką "Piggie". Colette to wesoła i lekko naiwna dziewczyna. Tryska z niej energia, której pozazdrościłby niejeden potwór. Jest bardzo pomocna i uczynna, a jak się za coś weźmie, nic jej nie powstrzyma. Niestety, brak jej umiaru w tym co robi jak i mała staranność powodują, że mała ilość osób prosi ją o pomoc. Jest też bardzo, ale to bardzo uparta i często działa tak, by również osiągnąć korzyści. Mimo to Piggie nie jest zbytnio sprytna czy przebiegła. Jest również bardzo uczuciowa i często nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że jej zachowanie budzi wśród innych sprzeczne opinie i kontrowersje odnośnie jej osoby. Piggie zdaje się nie dbać o to, lecz bardzo łatwo ją zranić. Piggie to urodzona kucharka, potrafi ugotować nie tylko fantastyczną zupę, czy upiec przepyszny suflet, ale także min. przygotować bombową sałatkę czy orzeźwiający koktajl. Z uwagi na swoje kulinarne zapędy i doskonale rozwinięte zmysły, dziewczyna interesuje się także krytyką kulinarną i restauratorstwem. 'Carpette Halı' thumb|left|90px Duszyca - Poltergeist pochodząca z Turcji, jej pasje to głównie. Haft. Carpette jest bardzo żywotna, ma wiele sił witalnych i jest pełna optymizmu. Przebojem idzie przez świat, niczego się nie bojąc ani przed niczym się nie uchylając. Ma wielkie ambicje, otoczenie nieraz nawet uważa, że zbyt wielkie, ona jednak twierdzi, że zaniżanie swoich możliwości jest niehonorowe i lepiej mierzyć wyżej niż można sięgnąć, niż poprzestawać na laurach. Trzeba przyznać, że zazwyczaj udaje jej się zaspokoić nawet największe aspiracje, ponieważ całą sobą angażuje się we wszystko, co robi, nawet gdy jest to błahostka i zawsze daje z siebie wszystko. Nie lubi połowicznych rozwiązań, bo takie działanie nie daje jej oczekiwanej satysfakcji, która jest dla niej nie mniej ważna, niż rezultaty podejmowanych wysiłków. Ponadto w dążeniu do celu bardzo często pomagają jej życzliwe jej upiory, których zawsze ma wokół siebie bardzo wielu, gdyż jest ogromnie sympatyczną osobą oraz pozytywnie nastawioną do świata. Sama również chętnie udziela innym swojego wsparcia, bo wie, że to procentuje na przyszłość, na pewno jednak nie można o niej powiedzieć, by była osobą interesowną, bo takie niski pobudki nigdy nią nie kierują i zawsze najważniejsze jest dla niej dobro osób, na których jej zależy. 'Larisse Rare' thumb|left|90px Hybryda kotołaka i ducha, to nerwowa choleryczka, bardzo pobudliwa. Brakuje jej konsekwencji w działaniu i łatwo traci zimną krew. Jest wyniosła, często sprawia wrażenie osoby pełnej pretensji. Winą za poniesione porażki obarcza innych, wobec siebie pozostaje wolna od podejrzeń, ponieważ zawyża własną wartość. W skrócie Larisse ma dość trudny charakter, ale jest pełna życia. Kocha, kiedy wszystko wokół niej jest czyste, uporządkowane i jasne. Jest też lekką pedantką, gdyż nie znosi brudu i potrafi myć ręce nawet trzydzieści razy dziennie. Ma wiele manii i obsesji, dla większości niezrozumiałych, ponadto jest kapryśna i wymagająca dlatego ma tak mało przyjaciół a wiele nieprzyjaznych sobie osób. Relacje Larisse z innymi bywają napięte... szczególnie, kiedy ktoś nie przypadnie do gustu kotki. W kwestii uczuciowej Lar jest bardzo wybredna i nie zadowala się byle kim (kto by chciał taką pedantkę za partnerkę...). Larisse patrzy nie tylko na wygląd, ale także min. na to: czy obiekt jej zainteresowania ma czyste biurko podczas pracy, czy je nie mlaszcząc, czy zna savoir-vivre....tak, Larisse jest naprawdę wybredna, nie ma się co dziwić, że ma mało przyjaciół u płci przeciwnej. Ba, w ogóle nie ma. 'Violet Petal' thumb|left|90px Córka roślinnych potworów, roślinka o dość wielkim Ego i silnym poczuciu własnej wartości, ciągle trzeba ją zapewniać ze jest wyjątkowa i potrzebna - w przeciwnym razie kompletnie traci wiarę w wszechświat. Jej sposób bycia wskazuje, iż została stworzona do rzeczy wielkich i do takich aspiruje. To bardzo wrażliwa upiorka, o doskonałej pamięci i złożonej osobowości. Nie każdą pracę podejmie, a zadania wykonuje raczej z obowiązku, bez entuzjazmu. Najdrobniejsza krytyka potrafi ją skutecznie zniechęcić. Violet to wiecznie młoda marzycielka, z wysokim mniemaniem o sobie. Jej sposób bycia wskazuje, iż została stworzona do rzeczy wielkich i do takich aspiruje. To bardzo wrażliwa upiorka, o doskonałej pamięci i złożonej osobowości. Nie każdą pracę podejmie, a zadania wykonuje raczej z obowiązku, bez entuzjazmu. Najdrobniejsza krytyka potrafi ją skutecznie zniechęcić. Bywa, iż nie kończy tego, co rozpoczęła. Dąży jednak do wzbogacenia się i wygodnego (nie)życia. 'Brie Camembert' thumb|left|90px 15 letnia córka szczurołaka, jest osobą, którą cechuje wolne rozumowanie oraz bardzo ograniczony zasób słownictwa, nie udaje "niezbyt inteligentnej", taka się po prostu urodziła, wiele rzeczy trzeba tej pannicy powtarzać aż do skutku, mimo to jest naprawdę sympatyczną i ciepłą osobą, a wytykanie jej głupoty z powodu koloru włosów bardzo w nią trafia. Nie chce, by uważano, że jak dziewczyna jest blondynką to od razu jest słodziutką kretynką, która da z sobą zrobić co inni chcą. Pasje Brie to projektowanie butów i torebek, czasami ich szycie oraz, co mogłoby się wydawać niedorzeczne, żeglarstwo, w tej dziedzinie osiągała naprawdę wysoki poziom, ceni sobie miłe upiory, nienawidzi wytykania jej wad. Jej kuzynką jest Cherry Cheddar, bardzo często razem widywane. Brie to słodka blondynka, która mało orientuje się w świecie, lecz ma wiele przydatnych kontaktów (np.u fryziera), nie grzeszy inteligencją i uporem, lubi proste i łatwe rozwiązania. Mimo dość słabego IQ szczurka uważa, że jest wspaniałą negocjatorką i potrafi załagodzić każdy konflikt. Dziewczyna jest osobą towarzyską i śmiałą, nie odpuści żadnej okazji, by wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. Wie jak wykorzystać swoje wdzięki i uroczy uśmiech. Nie ma większych perspektyw i planów na przyszłość, cieszy się chwilą. 'Mei - Lin Lang' thumb|left|90px córka kotołaka, pochodzi z Chin. Dziewczyna to miła i dość urocza na swój sposób osoba, pomocna, choć często sama nie umie zadbać o siebie, jej przyjaciele i znajomi nie są kotce obojętni, jest gotowa nawet uczyć się i dokształcać w pasjach znajomych, byleby ich tym uszczęśliwić. To bardzo ciepła i rodzinna osoba, ze swojego domu wyniosła wiele cennych wartości, które przekazuje innym, nienawidzi znęcania się nad innymi i często mdleje, kiedy widzi, że ktoś np. zlikwidował muchę. Jej pasje to nauka tradycji chińskiej oraz ogrodnictwo - choć nie grzeszy do tego talentem. Mei-Lin to uosobienie spokoju i dobroci. Jest spokojna, uczynna i tradycyjna, kocha wszystkich tak samo. Dziewczyna lubi malować pejzaże i kocha naturę, mimo iż wszystko co dotknie jej łapek więdnie. Kotka jest bardzo inteligentna. Mimo iż lubi pomagać innym, bywa chorobliwie nieśmiała i zamknięta w swoim świecie, więc nie udziela się publicznie zbyt często. Ma ręce zawsze wyciągnięte do pomocy i bywa bardzo uparta. Wychowano ją w poczuciu równości wszelkich stworzeń. Młoda kotołaczka jest delikatna psychicznie. Mei-Lin jest typem osoby, która stara się pomóc każdej osobie, w nawet błahych sytuacjach, nie waha się bronić innych przed wszelakim złem. Kotka jest także bardzo rodzinna i łatwo się przywiązuje, nie lubi większych zmian w swoim życiu. Jest potworką tradycyjną, bardzo szanuje kulturę kraju z którego pochodzi. Nieraz jej dobroć były paskudnie wykorzystywana, mimo to Chinka nie przejmuje się tym jej zdaniem, jedno potknięcie nie jest powodem do przekreślenia celów. 'Otto VonRust' thumb|left|90px Otto to duch pochodzący z Włoch. Jego największą pasją, jest zawodowe kolekcjonowanie znaczków, oraz czytanie. Dosyć dobrze gra na pianinie, co zostało mu jeszcze z czasów życia. Nigdy nie poznał swoich biologicznych rodziców, został adoptowany jako dziecko i praktycznie cale zycie ziemskie spędził w klamstwie oraz intrydze ukartowanej przez matkę adopcyjną. Chlopak wręcz boi się rozgłosu i stara się by wszystko co robi lub tworzy, było anonimowe. Mimo iż wydaje się dość chłodnym charakterem,lubi spotykać się z innymi osobami i zawierać znajomości. Wydaje się być także chorobliwie nieśmiałym oraz wycofanym charakterem, zamkniętym w swoim swiecie, ale to naprawdę zdolna osoba o zbyt wielkim jak na te czasy serduchu. 'Ima Wissper' thumb|left|90px Córka strzygi i Człowieka-Ćmy, z rodzicami tak jak ze swoją siostrą utrzymuje dosyć chłodne relacje. Bez wątpienia jest osobą enigmatyczną, o dość dziwnych i niespotykanych zainteresowaniach, nie udziela się na forum, a jeśli już to raczej głośno nie wyraża swoich poglądów, woli trzymać innych na dystans. To indywidualistka, która pomimo pozornego odpychania od siebie innych, potrafi nawiązać głęboką więź. Nie okazuje swoich emocji w sposób widoczny, dużą uwagę przywiązuje do słowności. Ceni sobie pewność siebie, honorowość oraz inteligencję. Na swój wyjątkowy sposób, jest uroczą osobą. Interesuje się religiami świata jak i zjawiskami niewyjaśnionymi. Ima nie wspomina nigdy o swoich krewnych, rodzina upiorki nie potrafi zaakceptować jej podejścia do (nie)życia i wyglądu. Często jest tematem ich czasem niezbyt pochlebnych rozmów. Nic dziwnego, że hybryda unika tego tematu. 'Yumi Harajuku' thumb|left|90px Córka ducha i świetliczki. To bardzo kapryśna i natrętna dziewczyna, ukryta ksenofobka. W większości jej paskudny charakter wynika z błędów wychowawczych jej równie rozpuszczonych rodziców. Dziewczynę fascynują komiksy oraz grafika komputerowa. Mimo swoich uprzedzeń, o dziwo jest jedną z najpopularniejszych i najbardziej rozpoznawalnych uczennic MH. Często wpada w histerię, jest ukrytą ksenofobką, często widywana jest tylko i wyłącznie w towarzystwie osób pochodzenia japońskiego. Ma wpojone przekonanie, że potwory z innych krajów są złośliwe i wredne, więc nie dopuszcza do siebie potworów z obcych kultur. W większości to wina jej rodziców, którzy wychowali ją w poczuciu, że jest znacznie lepsza i bardziej wyjątkowa niż inni, tak samo osoby z jej kraju, według nich zasługują na większy szacunek. Przyjaźń Yumi naprawdę trudno zdobyć, upiorka jest bardzo oschła, wręcz niegrzeczna dla obcych jej osób. Niezależnie od tego kim są, jeśli jej się nie podoba zachowanie czyjejś osoby, mówi wprost, nawet jeśli to nauczyciel czy własni rodzice, ma bardzo nielicznych krewnych, obecnie mieszkają w Hiszpanii. 'Libellule Luisant' thumb|left|90px 17 letnia córka ważkołaków, pochodzi z Francji. Dziewczyna jest początkującą malarką, często braną za zwykłewgo wandala, gdyż preferuje niekonwencjonalne płótna. Jest zdecydowanie choleryczką, lubiącą mieć pole do popisu. Działa gwałtownie i emocjonalnie. Ma przy tym niezależną naturę i z założenia nie zgadza się z opinią większości. Obdarzona została wszak intuicją, dzięki której wie, co robić i jakie są motywacje innych potworów. Własne oblicze chowa jednak przed światem, pozostając typem samotnika. Określa się za pomocą sztuki. Przerażają ją trudności czy przeciwności, a podczas rozmów nieustannie doszukuje się podtekstów. Posiada siostrę imieniem Marietta. Siostry ważkołaczki mają wyśmienite relacje. Marietta bardzo troszczy się o Libellue i jest dla niej najlepszą siostrą, jaką potrafi być. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką oraz osobą z którą jest najczęściej widywana jest Paulette, do której czuje coś więcej niż przyjaźń. 'Marietta Luisant' thumb|left|90px Córka ważkołaka pochodząca z Francji,. Dziewczyna wychowywała się w artystycznej rodzinie, jednak jej surowi rodzice pragnęli aby ich starsza córka była rzeźbiarką, a nie aktorką. Dziewczyna już wiele razy się uparła i wreszcie dopięła swego- rodzice zgodzili się aby ich córka rozpoczęła przygotowania do uzyskania kariery aktorki. Marietta jest z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwa i zaczęła przekonywać rodziców aby to samo zrobili w przypadku jej młodszej siostry- Libellule. Przed nauką w straszyceum Marietta uczyła się w szkole dla ważek- Wings High. Kocha styl Retro oraz Pin-up, co przekłada się na ubiór dziewczyny. 'Paulette Colourie' thumb|left|90px Duszka pochodzenia francuskiego. Dziewczyna za życia chciała zostać malarką, była sierotą, ale została wzięta pod opiekę rodziny zastępczej. Upiorka jest opanowana i miła, ma skłonności do przemyśleń i odznacza się empatią. Typowy melancholik. W pełni poświęca się zaczętym sprawom, nie odpuści póki nie zobaczy efektów. Dobrze dogaduje się z innymi uczniami i osobami, jest raczej przyjemną osobą. Nie lubi stereotypów oraz zatłoczonych miejsc. Podziwia ludzi, którzy w pełni poświęcają się swoim przekonaniom, za życia była członkinią organizacji walczącej o prawa człowieka i wolność osobistą. Nie lubi przymusu, jeśli do czegoś się zabiera to tylko i wyłącznie ze swojej woli. Duszkę wyróżnia charakterystyczny makijaż "na mima", wielgachny, większy od siebie pędzel który przy sobie nosi (ma to większe, ukryte znaczenie) oraz fakt iż dosłownie spływa z jej osoby farba w możliwych kolorach, wypływa z jej oczu, ramion nóg... jej najlepsza przyjaciółka to Libellule, do której czuje coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. 'Octavia Dewdrop' thumb|left|90px Demonica, której rodzice o dziwo nie czynią zła a...dobro. Z tego powodu zostali wygnani ze swojej społeczności, więc przyszła na świat na Ziemi. Upiorka uwielbia wodę. Dziewczyna również jak jej rodzice, nie obiera ścieżki zła i woli pomagać niż szkodzić, ale cóż wszystko ma swoje granice oraz cenę. Nie lubi przebywać w pomieszczeniach, wobec czego ciężko ją ujrzeć w szkolnym budynku, ma lekcje indywidualne. Octavia to demonica o spokojnym usposobieniu, jednak przy bliższym poznaniu pokazuje swoje wesołe, pełne werwy oblicze. Jej serce wprost rwie się do przygód i nowych doznań, jest typem odkrywcy - poszukiwacza. Zawsze szuka możliwych rozwiązań w pełni, jeśli się za coś zabierze - to z sercem i do samego końca. Preferuje pracę samotnie, nie szuka przyjaciół wobec czego często celowo odpycha od siebie inne osoby, i przybiera maskę enigmatyczki - nie do końca poznanej, która w każdej chwili może innych zaskoczyć.Mimo to lubi towarzystwo innych osób, i nie stroni od dawania rad oraz dzielenia się swoimi doświadczeniami życiowymi. Charakteryzuje ją szczególnie styl ubioru jaki preferuje, mianowicie tzw. Sailor Chic. 'Cassiopeia Ursa' thumb|left|90px Córka kosmitów, fascynują ją nauki ścisłe oraz zdobywanie wiedzy. Jest osobą raczej oschłą i nie zadowala się byle czym i byle kim, liczą się dla niej fakty potwierdzone badaniami. Starsza siostra Andromedy. Cassiopeia to dziewczyna twardo stąpająca po ziemi, kieruje się rozumem, dowodami, nie wyciąga pochopnych wniosków, nie ocenia "po okładce", liczą się dla niej fakty, jest osobą poważną, ale nie oznacza to, że nie umie się bawić. Często jest brana za osobę bez poczucia humoru, wręcz jędzowatą. Dziewczynę bardzo dotykają takie przekonania o niej, nie chce być brana za nieczułą i psującą zabawę osobę. Stara się być odrobinę bardziej "rozrywkowa", ale nic z tego nie wychodzi. Cassiopeia jest bardzo staranna, wielką uwagę przywiązuje do jakości wykonywanych przez siebie prac. Można na niej polegać. Cassiopeia jest córką kosmitów, dziewczyna ma młodszą siostrę Andromedę - ale mają różne nazwiska z uwagi na różnych ojców. Siostry utrzymują dobre relacje, ale nie obywa się bez kłótni. Wiadomo, że matka upiorki nazywa się Cometta, a ojciec Nova. 'Andromeda Maior' thumb|left|90px Nastoletnia córka kosmitów, młodsza, przyszywana siostra Cassiopei. Odznacza się lekceważącym podejściem do wszelkich problemów. Po prostu, uważa że szkoda życia na skupianie się na negatywach. Dziewczyna jest towarzyską osobą, która nie stroni od dobrej zabawy. Do wszystkiego podchodzi od bardzo duchowej strony i nie poddaje się po pierwszej porażce. Dziewczyna ma ogromne serce do zwierząt, mimo swojego podejcia do problemw, ich krzywda nie jest jej obojętna. Andromeda interesuje się weterynarią a swoją przyszość wiąże waśnie z leczeniem zwierząt. Prócz tego, Andromeda uwielbia jazdę na wrotkach. Ostatnio, zapisała się nawet do klubu hobbystycznego gdzie ćwiczy pod okiem profesjonalistów. 'Erika Kumonosu' thumb|left|90px Córka demona Jörogumo, interesuje się sztukami walki. Dziewczyna od niepamiętnych czasów podkochuje się w swoim przyjacielu, który również uczęszcza do Straszyceum jednak chłopak zdaje się nic nie zauważać. Erika jest osobą lojalną, ale brak jej ogłady i zahamowań, jednak nigdy nie robi innym na złość i nie cieszy się cudzą krzywdą, przeważnie. Sprawia wrażenie osoby agresywnej, buntowniczej i jędzowatej - faktycznie, Erika jest wyrozumiała i miła jedynie dla osób które są "godne" znajomości z nią, pod względem osób którymi się otacza, jest bardzo wybredna. Erika nie uprzykrza innym życia dla zabawy, gardzi popularnymi grupkami i szkolnymi gwiazdeczkami, choć sama niewątpliwie mogłaby takową zostać. Nie nagina prawdy, chyba, że dla czyjegoś dobra, potrafi pięknie kłamać, tak sprytnie, że nikt nie orientuje się, że został oszukany, jest bardzo cwana, ale nigdy się innym nie podlizuje, uważa, że to poniżej jej godności. Dziewczyna szczerze nie lubi osób leniwych, uważa że szkoda czasu na odkładanie na póżniej tego, co można zrobić teraz. Bywa bardzo mściwa, czasami zwyczajnie wredna, ale wszystko co robi jest w dobrej wierze, niestety swoje zalety okazuje jedynie osobą, które lubi, co bywa rzadkością. 'Accustica Space' thumb|left|90px To kosmitka, daleka krewna Symphony Space. Większość znanych jej osób, w tym przyjaciele rzecz jasna, zwraca się do niej jej drugim imieniem per. Sound (ang. dźwięk) lub trzecim Tune (ang. nuta, nastroić). Dziewczyna jest bardzo muzykalna i wrażliwa na dźwięk, jak również jej rodzina. Upiorka boi się, że zostałaby wyśmiana, dlatego unika tłumu i publicznych występów, zawsze stresuje się przed innymi, stresuje się nawet kiedy zostaje poproszona o wyjście do np. sklepu, parku... wszędzie gdzie tylko jest większa ilość osób. Podziwia wszystkie osoby które potrafią tworzyć melodie, jej samej to niezbyt wychodzi, ale za to pisze wspaniałe i mądre piosenki, zdecydowanie woli swoje myśli zapisywać na kartce przy pomocy długopisu, niźli dzielić się z nimi innymi. Dziewczyna, w przeciwieństwie do większości członków swojej rodziny, nie potrafi śpiewać na tyle dobrze, by wiązać z tym zajęciem plany na przyszłość - w występowaniu przeszkodziła by także jej wstydliwość, choć podczas mówienia jej głos odznacza się piękną barwą, inaczej ma się sprawa ze śpiewem, nie jest w tym wybitna, ale też nie fałszuje jakby słoń nadepnął jej na ucho. Na większość rzeczy które uzna zbyt wielkim dla siebie wyzwaniem, reaguje płaczem wobec czego wiele osób ma ją za niedojrzałą emocjonalnie jak na swój wiek. 'Trinette Nurmi' thumb|left|90px Córka pary Trolli, wychowała się i urodziła na farmie w Finlandii, gdzie nie miała dostępu do jakichś luksusów, więc można rzec, że przeżyła szkołę życia. Upiorka jest cichą i wycofaną osobą, raczej nie łatwo ujrzeć ją na korytarzu, chociaż ewidentnie wyróżnia się z tłumu nie tylko wycofaniem społecznym, ale także zdecydowanie wyglądem, w sobie tylko znany sposób potrafi maskować się wśród innych niczym kameleon. Kiedy przychodzi na lekcje, siada w ostatniej ławce tuż przy koszu na śmieci, w sumie sama nie wie do końca dlaczego, po prostu czuje się bezpieczna będąc jak najdalej rówieśników. Upiorka uwielbia zwierzęta, ma z nimi silną więź emocjonalną i potrafi zdobyć zaufanie każdego pupilka, dziewczyna twierdzi, że rozumie mowę zwierząt, ale inni po prostu mają ją za tak niedostosowaną, że aż zdziczałą, nie wiadomo czy to prawda. Oprócz zwierząt, dziewczynę pasjonuje styl boho oraz natura, marzy o obejrzeniu na żywo zachodu i wschodu słońca, jednak to jest niemożliwe, gdyż po rodzicach odziedziczyła niechcianą "zdolność" zmiany w kamień przy promieniach słonecznych. 'Bridgette Gargouille' thumb|left|90px Francuzka, córka gargulca, Bridgette to ikona elegancji i szyku, wspaniale zna savoir vivre i bardzo przykłada uwagę do zasad dobrego wychowania, używa zwrotów grzecznościowych, potrafi wymienić wszystkie elementy zastawy i jest punktualna, a do tego bardzo staranna. Bridgette jest sceptycznie nastawiona do wszelkich zmian, lubi porządek i ma wielkie poczucie estetyki. Jak się do czegoś zabiera - dąży do końca, jest także bardzo słowna. Gargulica szczerze nie lubi osób aż za nadto starających się wyróżnić z tłumu, buntowników oraz bezczeszczenia wszelakich zasad. Wychowano ją w dużej dyscyplinie. Nie przywiązuje się łatwo, a jej wrażliwą i pomocną stronę znają jedynie jej przyjaciele. Nie ma co liczyć na jej dokładne poznanie, nawet dla przyjaciół często pozostaje zagadką. Uważa, że traktuje wszystkich z szacunkiem i oczekuje tego samego od innych, nigdy nie złamała regulaminu szkoły ani jakiegokolwiek, a gdy widzi takowe sytuacje - ostro reaguje, dlatego nie jest zbyt lubiana w gronie szkolnych buntowników. Bridgette nie potrafi kłamać, a jeśli próbuje (co robi z bolącym sercem i nadszarpniętym sumieniem) szybko można to dostrzec - przybiera wtedy bardzo specyficzny wyraz twarzy. 'Quartie Von Lubricant' thumb|left|90px To córka robotów, bardzo pasjonuje ją wiek XIX oraz własnoręczne tworzenie nowych rzeczy. Jest osobą stanowczą, ale posiada subtelny charakter i wie kiedy się wycofać, często pełni rolę szkolnego kozła ofiarnego, głównie ze względu na swoje upodobania, sposób wysławiania czy poczynań nie rozumianych przez licealistów, właśnie przez jej "wyjątkowość" i dojrzałość emocjonalną przyległa do niej łatka szkolnej dziwaczki. Pomimo pozorów, łatwo nawiązać z nią relacje, lecz cóż, osiągają to tylko cierpliwi. Quartie jest prawie że wzorową uczennicą, nie złamała nigdy regulaminu, nie ściąga na sprawdzianach, nigdy. Praktycznie prócz młodego wyglądu nic nie łączy ją z innymi "nastolatkami", zdecydowanie woli trzymać się ni to na uboczu, ni na szczycie szkolnej hierarchi , unika większości uczniów, jest rozpoznawalna na korytarzu, głównie przez jej ubiór. 'Willow Martagon' thumb|left|90px Córka roślinnego potwora. Jest uczennicą z wymiany pochodzenia mongolskiego. Jako jedyna z rodziny uczęszczała do szkół dla potworów. Z powodu utraty członka rodziny w niedawnym czasie ojciec polecił jej zapisać się na wymianę uczniowską, aby nie podzieliła podobnego losu. Tym sposobem z małej Mongolii przeniosła się do potężnych i zanieczyszczonych Stanów Zjednoczonych. Choć tęskni za dawnymi widokami wie, że tato zrobił to, żeby ją chronić i jest mu za to wdzięczna. Willow to jak pewnie większość Roślinnych potworów, zapalona miłośniczka walki o zdrowszą planetę, oraz przeciwniczka zabijania zwierząt, i nadmiernego wykorzystywania zasobów Matki natury. U dziewczyny nic nie idzie na zmarnowanie, potrafi z niczego stworzyć piękną ozdobę, czy bibelot. 'Fiorella di Seal' left|thumb|90px 14-letnia córka Selkie. Urodziła się i wychowała w Irlandii, do której jest niezwykle przywiązana. Obdarzana za dziecka szczególną troską, opieką i miłością. Ona i jej rodzice musieli się przeprowadzić do Stanów w związku ze zmianą pracy jej ojca. Od tamtej pory jej charakter uległ pogorszeniu i stara się ze wszystkich sił im udowodnić, że powinna dalej żyć w swym ojczystym kraju. Posuwa się nawet do dowcipkowania i płatania psikusów nauczycielom, aby zostać wydaloną ze szkoły. Miłośniczka steampunku, rzeźbiarstwa w metalach i drewnie oraz wypadów z przyjaciółmi do klubokawiarni. Lubi także pływać pod postacią foki, aby oderwać swoje myśli od tęsknoty za fauną i kulturą rodzinnej wyspy. Jej zwierzakiem jest rawka błazen o imieniu Auger. 'Nocte Lidelse' left|90px córka bogini Hel.Choć liczy już kilka tysięcy lat, to w przeliczeniu na normalne lata jest w wieku licealnym. Nocte to osoba zamknięta i cicha, jednak nie przez nieśmiałość, a przez niechęć do otaczających ją osób. Fascynuje ją natura i wszystko co z nią związane, sama nawet mieszka w domku na skraju lasu. Uwielbia grać na instrumentach smyczkowych, szczególnie skrzypcach. Czasami gra różne koncerty, gdzie gra swoje własne utwory jak i kompozycje sławnych skrzypków. W wolnym czasie pisze również wiersze, lecz prawie nikt o tym nie wie. Obecnie chodzi z Jamesem. 'Cici Clock' left|90px "córka" Zegarmistrza. Ma 16 lat, chociaż przed nią jeszcze całe wieki. Dziewczyna urodziła się w Clorwanie- mieście dla pół-maszyn i pół-magicznych stworzeń. Chodziła tam do szkoły specjalnej, gdzie miała nauczyć się władania swoją mocą. Uważano, że Zegarmistrz bez swojej mocy to nikt nadzwyczajny, więc w tej sprawie ojciec zawsze mocno przyciskał potworkę. Już z daleka była rozpoznawalna przez rówieśników. Jako Zegarmistrz posiadała charakterystyczny zegarek zamiast oka oraz pękniętą twarz. Wyróżniało ją to z tłumu także dlatego, że należała do ostatniej takiej rodziny. Była tam zabytkiem. Czymś, co powinno leżeć w muzeum. Na szczęście jednak do tego nie doszło. Cici była szanowana i lubiana przez rówieśników ze względu na jej moce i dobre oceny, mimo licznych prób zaprzyjaźnienia się z dziewczyną podejmowanych przez kolegów ze szkoły, Cici nie miała najmniejszej ochoty integrowac się z grupą. Odkąd pamięta, włóczyła się sama po szkolnych korytarzach i podsłuchiwała rozmowy innych, był to dla niej zastrzyk adrenaliny. Upiorka dla (dość skromnego grona) przyjaciół jest uprzejma, choć zawsze jednak zachowuje swój specyficzny dystans. Stara zgrywać niedostępną i silną, niezależną, pełną pomysłów "poboczną liderkę", ale jeśli ktoś pozna ją bliżej od razu zrozumie, jaka Cici jest naprawdę. Rodzina Cici nie jest duża. Właściwie, to dziewczyna w ogóle nie posiada rodzeństwa ani kogoś bliższego. Z jej rodziny pozostał tylko ojciec, którego i tak nieczęsto widuje. Sama nie wie, czy wciąż go ma. Dodatkowo jeden chłopak w starej szkole Cici próbował jej wmówić, że on również jest Zegarmistrzem. Jednak zrobił to po to, aby zyskać popularność wśród rówieśników. Od tego czasu Cici postanowiła nie ufać i nie wierzyć obcym osobom, a w szczególności tym, które próbują jej coś ja siłę wmówić. Kiedy ktoś zachowa się w ten sposób, to ta nie ręczy za siebie. 'Kitay Slon' thumb|left|90px To 2 letnia córka porcelanowych słoników. Pochodzi z Rosji, gdzie została wytworzona przez jednego z najbardziej znanych szklarzy. Jak na słonia przystało, może pochwalić się pokaźnymi biodrami i nie jest to tylko kwestia genetyczna. Dziewczyna ta jest prawdziwym kustoszem ciasteczek. Nigdy nie chodziła do podstawówki, za to miała nauczanie w domu. Mimo wszystko nie chce, a wręcz nie potrafi opiekować się żywymi stworzeniami, które tak kocha. Posiada za to obfitą kolekcję porcelanowych zwierzątek. Nie posiada rodzeństwa, a jedynie kuzynostwo z którym i tak niewiele ma do czynienia. Czasami wysyła im listy, jednak rzadko kiedy oni odpisują. Dziewczyna jest bardzo spokojna i nie jest uważana za duszę towarzystwa. Woli raczej spędzać czas sama na zajadaniu ciastek, urządzaniu pikników czy zwyczajnie na czytaniu. Zdarza się, iż czasem opuszcza zbyt głośne lekcje i udaje się do biblioteki szkolnej. Wszystko dlatego, że nie znosi gwaru dookoła niej. Woli nie być w centrum uwagi, a zwyczajnie pomagać i być nawet kimś w tle. Mimo to jeśli kogoś dobrze pozna to jest w stanie siedzieć z nim całymi dniami, choć i to jest w niewielu przypadkach. Kitay wykazuje się również dobrocią w sercu. Jest bardzo wrażliwa na cudzą krzywdę i nie jest w stanie patrzeć na czyjeś cierpienie. Kiedy widzi gdy ktoś jest w tarapatach natychmiast mu pomaga. Mimo to po całym zdarzeniu oddala się w nieznaną stronę. Uczęszcza do Glassesum. fogusia Taiga Yuki Ma 15 lat. Jest rzadką odmianą tygrysa. Dziewczyna kocha sport. Jej ulubione dyscypliny to biegi długodystansowe, siatkówka i piłka nożna. Mimo jej młodego wieku, potrafi wygrać dosłownie każdy mecz. Ma wielu fanów, jednak lubi chwile, gdy jest sama, z przyjaciółkami lub z rodziną. Dora Arashi 14 letnia upiorzyca, córka smoka burzy. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi pisać powieści kryminalne. Mimo, że jest bardzo młoda, jej książki czyta wiele potworów. Diego Del Cabra 19 letni potomek legendarnego, meksykańskiego wysysacza kóz. Nie lubi być w towarzystwie innych potworów. Jest pesymistą, nekromanem i masochistą. Lubi kroić ciała. Chce zostać chirurgiem lub patologiem. Kicia128 *Katniss Enarde Kobitka *Sharlote *Wawerly de Ragon *Rigel *Candace Sagittarii Koprze Chrastine Rasacen Siedemnastoletnia córka krakena. Ma fajne macki. Mały forever alone, co ją przyjaciele zranili a chłopak chciał sprzedać do cyrku. Alan DifShape Zmiennokształtny, sierota. Handluje istotami, gdyż kuzyn nie chce mu dać kasy. W skrócie dwulicowa świnia. Steve Elert W skrócie gej, który nie jest gejem Wirus komputerowy, który oficjalnie ma piętnaście lat. Jest nietenteges, bo internet. Uwielbia szperać w komputera innych potworów. Kocha każdego, oprócz pewnego debila. Michelle Mothman Piętnastoletnia córka człowieka-ćmy. Fascynuje ją latanie i śpiewanie. Zachowuje się jak typowa chłopczyca. James B. Karakon Syn zmutowanego karalucha. Ukryty hejter, negatywnie nastawiony do wszystkiego a zwłaszcza do swojej rasy. Chciałby zmienić ją kiedyś. Mark Labo Syn markolabów. Feminista, uwielbia tańczyć walca i grać w tenisa. Żywi się gwiazdami. Od niedawna żyje na planecie Ziemia. Nie wie, ile ma lat, ale pewnie jest jednym z najstarszych uczniów Straszyceum. Cecil "CeCe" Jormungand Kolejny dziewczęcy gość, jesuu.. Syn Jormuganda. Interesuje się piercingiem, tatuażami, jaszczurkami i gotowaniem. A poza tym to niczym, nawet tym, że nikogo to nie obchodzi. Aron Nøkken Pan wodnik, materialista, prawdopodobnie szwab z Norwegii. Jest bardzo dziewczęcy, bo Koper lubi dziewczęcych chłopców. Lino Luca Sacrilegium Koper zwiedza miejsca i kończy się źle. Pastelowy demon z Orvieto, aby udowodnić, że Koper może wszystko spartaczyć. LilyWolf 'Pardy Speckle' thumb|left|92px Córka lampartołaka. Przyjazna i otwarta. Nie boi się wyzwań. Jest jedną z dziewczyn które cenią sobie adrenalinę i igranie z niebezpieczeństwem. Uwielbia styl rodem z dżungli. Pomimo, że jest wysoka nosi buty na wysokich obcasach, koturnach platformach. Jest najszybszą dziewczyną w straszyceum. Świetnie dogaduje się z chłopakami. 'Suceurette de Sang' thumb|left|103px Wampirzyca z Upioryża. Niezwykle wyrafinowana z klasą i ogładą, znająca zasady savoir vivre na pamięć. Czasami zbytnio zadziera nosa i przekłada swoje pochodzenie i rasę ponad inne potwory. Jest bardzo ceniona w elicie najważniejszych wampirów. Doskonale potrafi dostosować się do aktualnego otoczenia. 'Candy Cane' thumb|left|92px Córka cukierkowego potwora. Ma dość mocny charakter i nie lubi gdy ktoś bierze ją za naiwną i pustą laleczkę. Candy jest silną osobowością i często mówi to co myśli. Na ogół nie dopuszcza do siebie zbyt wielu upiorów, ale dla przyjaciół jest prawdziwym skarbem. Dziewczyna jest znana z robienia najpyszniejszych słodkości, którymi chętnie częstuje innych. 'Catsy' thumb|left|92px Córka kotołaka/lampartołaka. Ubiera się w stylu kawaii. Jest urocza i infantylna. Kuzynka Pardy Speckle. Kotka wkręca rodzinę, że żyje w wyimaginowanym, różowym świecie, ponieważ uwielbia denerwować innych. W przyszłości kotka chciałaby zostać aktorką. 'Feline Sharp' thumb|left|104px Córka kotołaka. Feline to prawdziwy wolny strzelec, chodzący własnymi ścieżkami, mający własne, odmienne zdanie i głuchy na polecenia innych. Kotka ma trudny charakter i jest zdecydowanie buntowniczą postacią. Uwielbia się wdawać w dyskusje, kłócić z innymi i ich denerwować. Ma swój własny sposób bycia i zachowania. Nie ma dla niej znaczenia w jakim miejscu się znajduje, zawsze jest taka jak jej pasuje, nie zważając na otoczenie. 'Camardella Javeleure' thumb|left|103px Córka Ponurego Żniwiarza. Dziewczyna lubi korzystać z życia. Cama jest dość neurotyczna, jednak stara się panować nad swoim nieobliczalnym charakterem. Jej zmiennemu nastrojowi towarzyszą różne zjawiska. Jest nieśmiertelna. Posiada szereg różnych umiejętności co sprawia, że chetnie udziela się społecznie i pomaga innym potworom. Dziewczyna wykazuje się też ostrożnością i precyzją z tego powodu, że na codzień dzierży w dłoni ostrą jak brzytwa kosę. 'Lorie Cabra' thumb|left|103px Córka chupacabry. Lubi zakładać jaskrawe stroje i przyciągać uwagę. Zwinna i szybka upiorka. Lubi dreszczyk adrenaliny. Świetna komediantka. Momentami dziecinna i irytująca. Ma dość osobliwe poczucie humoru. Zazwyczaj wie co robić w danej sytuacji. Posiadaczka długich pazurów umożliwiających świetną wspinaczkę. Nie lubi kiedy myli się ją z wilkołakiem. 'Jesteene Joke' thumb|left|110px Córka upiornego klauna. Najbardziej kolorowa i zwariowana upiorka w szkole. Ciągnie za sobą brzemię w postaci klątwy, w wyniku której z jej twarzy nigdy nie schodzi uśmiech. Jakakolwiek nie nastąpiłaby sytuacja, Jesteene zawsze będzie się cieszyć i będzie szczęśliwa. Garderoba dziewczyny prezentuje najbardziej zwariowane, cyrkowe i kolorowe stroje. Jesteene nigdy nie pokazuje się bez pełnego makijażu twarzy. Jej hobby to wycinanie innym potworom kawałów. Zwłaszcza tych najbardziej upokarzających. Sprawia to, że dziewczyna do najbardziej lubianych upiorek nie należy. 'Angelique Fallenty' thumb|left|103px Córka upadłego anioła, lub jak kto woli anioła śmierci. Upiorka z dystansem do siebie, lubiąca imprezy. Poszukiwaczka przygód i sympatyczna anielica. Prawdziwa dusza towarzystwa. Uwielbia imprezować, bawić się i ogółem korzystać z życia. Ma też swoją drugą naturę: poszukiwaczki przygód. Pasją dziewczyny jest zwiedzanie mrocznych miejsc jak cmentarze czy mauzolea. 'Rabitha' thumb|left|103px Córka królikołaka. Zdolna ogrodniczka z niesamowaicie pozytywną energią. Uwielbia czynności na świeżym powietrzu. Bardzo pozytywna króliczka. Rzadko kiedy opuszcza ją entuzjam i radość. Może to być spowodowane tym, że dziewczyna je dużo marchewki i innych warzyw, lub po prostu stara się nie tracić radości, która ją wypełnia. 'Marissa Aqueous' thumb|left|103px Córka kelpii, mistycznych i legendarnych koni wodnych. Marissa jest zadziorna w stosunku do swojego uroczego wyglądu. Opisuje siebie jako nieposkromioną i nieugietą i nie znosi gdy ktoś uważa ją za słabą i naiwną. Ten kto zadarł z Marissą, przekonał się, że z pozoru słodko wyglądająca dziewczyna nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać. 'Sapphire Spirit' thumb|left|104px Córka ducha. Jest sławną modelką w Deadiolanie. Pomimo tego, że Sapphie jest wielką gwiazdą wybiegów i sesji zdjęciowych, jest skromna i nie ma parcia na szkło tak bardzo jak inne modelki. Jest uczynna i chętnie pomaga innym, ale czasem zdarza się jej wybuchnąć. Duszka jest nieco porywcza, szczególnie wtedy gdy na horyzoncie pojawiają się osoby, których nie darzy sympatią. 'Rawrchelle Growl' thumb|left|103px Córka wilkołaka. (Była) modelka. Upiorka to intrygantka i manipulantka, nie cofnie się przed niczym, żeby osiagnąć swój cel. Uwielbia terroryzować inne potwory i zachowywać się jak diva. Jest wredna i lubi innym sprawiać przykrość. Nie znosi konkurencji i nie cierpi przegrywać. Rawrchelle aktualnie siedzi w więzieniu za porwanie i szantaż. 'Catlynn Jewel' thumb|left|103px Córka lampartołaka, oraz kuzynka Pardy, Catsy oraz Irbiselle. Wielka modelka nieco zadzierająca nosa. Catlynn to prawdziwy materiał na gwiazdę. Kotka uwielbia być w centrum uwagi i robi wszystko żeby zawsze lśnić jak najjaśniej. Twierdzi, że nie przemawia przez nią impertynencja, ale prawda jest taka,że wychowywana w luksusach Catlynn jest całkiem niezłą snobką. 'Violetta Vanderfield' thumb|left|103px Córka zamożnych wampirów, dziedziczka fortuny Vanderfieldów. Impertynencka i wywyższająca się snobka arystkoratka. Uczęszcza do Glasseum. Violetta jest rozpieszczoną, wampirzą arystokratką, wychowywaną w luksusie. Wszystko to sprawiło, że stała się impertynencką, pyszną i narcystyczną snobką. Dziewczyna uwielbia podkreślać swoją pozycję społeczną i mówić o majątku, który przyjdzie jej odziedziczyć po swoich rodzicach. Violetta często zadziera nosa, a ostatnie słowo zawsze musi należeć do niej. 'Skyla Feathers' thumb|left|103px Córka harpii. Dziewczyna jest cały czas wyluzowana. Jest skejtówką i typem spokojnego( i nieodpowiedzialnego) lekkoducha. Uwielbia aktywność na świeżym powietrzu. Do Straszyceum przeniosła się z Feather High, szkoły dla tych bardziej opierzonych. Jest dość butnowniczą ptaszynką. 'Margaret Marble' thumb|left|103px Córka gargulca. Ma 418 lat. Bliska osoba i menadżerka Sapphire Spirit. Margaret to miła i pomocna gargulica, jednak trochę za bardzo zapracowana i skupiona na innych niż na sobie. Poświęca całe swoje życie aby kariera Sapphire Spirit była dopięta na ostatni guzik i mało kiedy zajmuje się sama sobą. Bardzo zorganizowana upiorka. Dziewczyna potrafi wszystko załatwić z pomocą jednego telefonu. 'Delancey Devil' thumb|left|103px Córka diabła (szatana) . Ma dwie młodsze siostry, z czego jedna jest młodsza o zaledwie dzień, ale i tak Delancey jest uważana za najstarszą. Ma 1600 lat. Nie lubi być porównywana do swoich sióstr. Delancey jest upiorką lubiącą być w centrum uwagi. Stara się sprawiać wrażenie ogarniętej, jednak tak naprawdę jest nieco nieporadna i zagubiona i nie lubi jak się jej przydziela jakieś ważne zadania. Nie znosi czuć na sobie presji otoczenia. Delancey ma też niezły temperament, co najczęściej skutkuje tym, że miota na około kulami ognia. 'Cindy Cyborg' thumb|left|103px Córka cyborga. Dziewczyna jest bardzo energiczna i żywiołowa. Ma 116 lat. Cindy jest upiorką głośną i niezwykle żywiołową. Ponieważ dziewczyna jako cyborg nigdy się nie męczy to przez cały czas jest pełna energii. Jest też bardzo towarzyska. Może się wydawać natrętna gdyż często pojawia się koło innych potworów gdy oni tego nie chcą. Dziewczyna całą sobą demonstruje swoją energię. Osoby, które poznały się na Cindy wiedzą, że upiorka nigdy nie traci rezonu i często nie rozumie, że niektórzy mogą sobie nie życzyć jej towarzystwa. Cindy nie umie zachowywać się cicho. Jest też bardzo niecierpliwa i nie nadaje się do rzeczy wymagających spokoju i precyzji. 'Destiny Devil' thumb|left|117pxCórka diabła (szatana). Ma dwie siostry. Jedną młodszą i drugą starszą, z czego tamta jest starsza o jeden dzień, ale przyjęło się, że Destiny jest uważana za średnią. Ma 1600 lat. Jest arogancka i chamska. Destiny jest osobą dość arogancką i nieprzyjemną. Specjalizuje się w chamskich odzywkach i ogółem potrafi być niemiła. Dziewczyna lubi knuć intrygi i wywoływać różne nieciekawe sytuacje, min. pożar. Desty jest stereotypową diablicą. Sieje wszędzie chaos, zniszczenie i zło. Prócz wielu niecnych cech, upiorka jest też inteligentna i zaradna, co jest prawdopodobnie jej jedyną zaletą. 'Lilith Rose' thumb|left|94pxCórka demona. Dziewczyna jest twardo stąpającą po ziemi buntowniczką. Lubi też prowokować, ale na ogół nie robi wokół siebie zbyt dużego zamieszania. Rzadko kiedy wyraża emocje. Większość jest jej obojętna. Nie obchodzą jej problemy czy zasady. Woli trzymać się nieco na uboczu i rozsiewać wokół swojej osoby aurę tajemniczości. Jest nieśmiertelna. Została wyrzucona z poprzedniej szkoły za naganne zachowanie i nie przestrzeganie szkolnego regulaminu. Lilith jest nieco tajemniczą osobą. Podchodzi do wszystkiego obojętnie i lekceważąco. Ciężko się do niej zbliżyć, gdyż dziewczyna trzyma innych na dystans. Jest też wyspecjalizowaną prowokatorką. Jej hobby to łamanie zasad. Dziewczyna jest też nieco zarozumiała i uważa się za lepszą od innych, ale w gruncie rzeczy to tylko prychający na wszystko lekkoduch. 'Brian Capricorn' thumb|left|105pxSyn Bafometa. Chłopak ma 19 lat chociaż jest nieśmiertelny. Buntownik z ciętym i ostrym jak żyletka językiem. Momentami wręcz chamski, wulgarny. Nie znosi gdy mu się rozkazuje. Został wyrzucony z poprzedniej szkoły za pobicie kolegi. Jest zadufany w sobie i lubi się popisywać. Uśmiercony prowokator i oziębły drań. Uwielbia spławiać zakochane w nim dziewczyny. Porywczy choleryk ze skłonnościami do dominacji. Jego ulubione zajęcie to palenie papierosów, rzeźbienie sylwetki i dokuczanie słabszym. Często przeklina. Chodził do tej samej szkoły co Lilith Rose. Lunavampirek15 *Luna Katzenauge *Caramella Blacke *Lille Watergirl *Vamda Cryblood *Manerly Dearide *Kỳra Qing *Jenna Corey *Echolucy Masza108 Dylan "Fatso " Xandidan ponad 1000-letni duch, diran-san tadżyckiego pochodzenia o japońskich korzeniach. Uczeń Straszyceum cechujący się nieprzyjemną opinią ofermy, spędzający wolny czas na montażu filmów oraz efektach specjalnych. Razem ze swoim kumplem Vlastą nagrywają śmieszne filmiki ukazujące wypadki kolegów ze szkoły. O ile Vlastimil może chwalić się zdobytą w ten sposób sławą, tak na reputację Dylana w żaden pozytywny sposób nie wpłynęła rola montażysty. Nie licząc tego, że siostra mleczna kamerzysty przestała się nad nim znęcać, ze względu na ich relację, co jej brat uznał za oczywisty powód do swatania tej dwójki na każdym kroku. Lahela Langour thumb|left|65px16-letnia tęsknica. Upiorka pochodzi z Polstrachu i większość życia spędziła w Krakłowie. Od penwego czasu uczęszcza do Straszyceum, gdzie chodzi do klasy razem z 17-letnimi potworami, ponieważ w Upiórstawówce przeskakiwała klasę. Powszechnie jest tam ona uważana za ducha, ponieważ jako widmo łudząco je przypomina. Dziewczynie nie przeszkadza taka opinia i dopóki nie jest w tej sprawie pytana o zdanie nie poprawia nawet mylnie stwierdzających jej rasę znajomych. Oprócz podstawowych lekcji, Lahela zapisana jest do klubu książki, na kółko filozoficzne oraz dodatkowe zajęcia z grafiki komputerowej, programowania, matematyki i fizyki. Zimą zaś uczy się jazdy figurowej na łyżwach. Muka Karel Utrpeni thumb|left|65pxokoło 400-letnie licho pochodzące z czachskiej gminy Nelahozeves. Świeżo upieczona uczennica Straszyceum oraz zagorzała fascynatka gry na klarnecie. Z powodów czysto rasowych charakteryzuje ją niemały pociąg po powodowania rozmaitych nieszczęść i wypadków, co jakby nie patrzeć negatywnie wpływa na jej reputację. Większość czasu spędza ze swoim bratem mlecznym - Vlastimilem, który w pełni świadomy jej talentu do tworzenia niebezpieczeństw uporczywie stara się przekonać Mukę aby występowała w jego śmiesznych filmikach ukazujących różne wypadki szkolnych kolegów, które to w jego zamierzeniu miałaby powodować upiorka. Niestety (bądź stety), dziewczynie ani myśl brać w tym udział, a zachęty brata jedynie ją drażnią, nawet bardziej niż jego próby zeswatania jej ze swoim kolegą od montażu, którego swoją drogą potworka bardzo lubiła męczyć zanim dowiedziała się, że kumpluje się z Vlastą. Wtedy już nawet to, że chłopak jest typem frajera nie jej usprawiedliwiało, ani nie łagodziło jej ogromnego wstydu, przez co poczuła się zobowiązana być dla niego choć ociupinkę miłą. Shady Cove córka cienia Leśnego Demona (strasznego cienia drzew) i cienia psychopaty z horroru (cienia z dziurą wyglądającą jak uśmiech wariata lub psychopaty). Debiutuje w filmie "Za twoimi plecami". Shady jest cieniem kobiety w długim kucyku. MbNancy Fleur Marsher jest córką potwora z bagien, ma 117 lat. Jest nową uczennicą Monster High, wcześniej mieszkała w Boo Yorku. Mówi z wyraźnym scaremericańskim akcentem. Jej kuzynką jest Honey Swamp, która poleciła jej tę szkołę. Należy do szkolnej drużyny pływackiej.Ogólnie potworka słynie ze swojego złośliwego , pełnego ironii charakteru,chociaż mimo to jest względnie popularna w Straszyceum. Delfina Bahíadelmar córka elfów morskich, pochodzi z Hiszpanii. Jest to dziewczyna o wyjątkowo optymistycznym usposobieniu. Uwielbia pływać ze swoją Defliniczką. Należy do szkolnej drużyny pływackiej. Melody76 Higasa Ame -Długowieczna córka japońskiego yokai, Ame-Onny. Po kobiecie odziedziczyła zdolność do sprowadzania deszczu, czy pojawiania się podczas niego. Dziewczyna jest niezwykle zaciekawiona animacjami komputerowymi z dobrze znanych bajek i filmów. NickieID Cloudia di Angelo thumb|left|100x100pxCzarodziejka wiatru, jednak ma w sobie coś z anielicy i żywiołaczki wiatru. Ma 16 lat. Jej pasją jest sport oraz pisanie. Ma liczne rodzeństwo, lecz najbliżej jest swojej siostry bliźniaczki Skylar. Ze względu na jej anielskie korzenie, potrafi przywołać anielskie skrzydła, jednak dopiero co zapoznaje się z tą zdolnością. Jej domowym zwierzątkiem jest biała gołębica Bianca. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Blaze Flamey, Florą Grant i Rain Drop. Jest zakochana w Patriku Venus. Blaze Flamey thumb|left|100x100pxŻywiołaczka ognia. Ma 16 lat. Jest typem buntowniczki, ale nie próbuje wyjść poza regulamin. Fascynuje ją moda i uwielbia tańczyć. Z powodu swojego piekielnego pochodzenia, nie jest wrażliwa na wysokie temperatury. Pochodzi z bardzo bogatej rodziny, ale uznaje to bardziej za swoje przekleństwo. Domowym zwierzątkiem Blaze jest magmowa rybka Lava. Najlepszymi przujaciółkami Blaze są Cloudia di Angelo, Flora Grant i Rain Drop. Jej chłopakiem jest Evil Maleficent. Rain Drop thumb|left|100x100pxŚwitezianka. Ma 15 i pół roku. Najbardziej na świecie uwielbia sztukę i chce zostać malarką. Bardzo często bywa zapominalska. Jej dosyć poważną wadą jest to, że zdarza się być szczera do bólu. Posiada zdolność hydrokinezy. Sprzeciwia się tracycji świtezianek i próbuje znaleźć sobie chłopaka w świecie potworów. Jej zwierzątkiem jest ważka Bizzie. Natomiast najlepsze przyjaciółki dziewczyny to Cloudia di Angelo, Blaze Flamey i Flora Grant. Flora Grant thumb|left|100x100pxCórka bogini urodzaju, Demeter. Ma 15 lat. Jest bardzo nieśmiała i często pada ofiarą przemocy w szkole, jednak jej przyjaciółki zawsze jej pomagają. Flora uwielbia ogrodnictwo i nawet ma własny ogród botaniczny. Cechuje ją duża inteligencja. Jej wstydliwą wadą jest to, że ma zespół Aspergera. Domowym zwierzątkiem Flory jest kanarek Narcyz. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Cloudią di Angelo, Blaze Flamey i Rain Drop. Avast McAfee thumb|left|99x99pxProgram antywirusowy. Córka Wielkiego Informatyka. Ma tylko kilka miesięcy, lecz woli być uznawana za czternastolatkę. Jest niezwykle dowcipna i lubi straszyć innych różnymi strasznymi historiami. Zna się na infiormatyce, jednak nie cierpi biologi, gdyż nienawidzi robactwa wszelkiego rodzaju, nawet komputerowych. Przyjaźni się z A.I. Programme, U Tube i Netem Worldwide'm. Nie posiada zwierzaka. A.I. Programme thumb|left|100pxCórka sztucznej inteligencji. Nie wie ile ma lat, ponieważ w Internecie czas nie płynie. Zadebiutowała się w filmie Straszna gra. ''Po uzyskaniu fizycznego ciała, zapisała się do Monster High, aby poznać świat realny. jej ulubionym zajęciem jest korzystanie z technologii zaawansowanej. Jednak, gdy dziewczyna próbuje brzmieć przekonująco, nikt nie traktuje jej poważnie. Nie posiada na razie zwierzaka. Przyjaźni się Avast McAfee, U Tube i Netem Worldwide'm. U Tube thumb|left|100pxCórka skryptu, jest programem komputerowym. W internecie pracuje jako link i przewozi różne osoby przez różne zakamarki internetu za pomocą swojego Gravu. Ma niezwykły zmysł orientacji. Z powodu, iż podczas pracy ma ograniczony zasób słów, jej wypowiedzi bywają monotonne. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być osobą pozbawioną jakiejkolwiek energii, lecz jest to mylne, gdyż potrafi się szalenie bawić. Przyjaźni się Avast McAfee,A.I._Programme i Netem Worldwide'm Skylar di Angelo thumb|left|100pxCzarownica wiatru, lecz jest 1/4 anielicą, a w 1/8 żywiołaczką wiatru. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie Straszna gra. Dziewczyna jest typem domatorki i nie cierpi przebywać na otwartych przestrzeniach. Cechują ją duża inteligencja i sprawny umysł. Przez dłuższy czas jej jedyną przyjaciółką była jej siostra-bliźniaczka Cloudia. Dziewczyny roztały się w liceum, kiedy to Skylar poszła do Chmurnikum, a Cloudia do Straszyceum. Tam dziewczyna poznała swoje dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki Cass i Thenę. Net Worldwide thumb|left|100pxWirus komputerowy. Ma 17 lat (przynajmniej chce, by tak uważano). Chłopak jest wielkim miłośnikiem odlotowej zabawy i uwielbia imprezować. Chce być postrzegany jako program czadowy na każdym poziomie. Nie lubi, kiedy inni z góry zakładają, że jest złośliwy. Net jest również bardzo towarzyski i flirciarski, więc i bardzo śmiały. Cechuje go jednak to, że nie zawsze potrafi właściwie rozmawiać z innymi i często wychodzi na głupka. Przyjaźni się z Avast McAfee, A.I. Programme i U Tube. Cass Addition thumb|left|100pxCórka robotów. Uczęszcza do Chmurnikum (Heaven High). Ma tylko 3 lata, ale znacznie bardziej upodabnia siebie do nastolatków. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie ''Horror Game. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi naukę o otaczającym ją świecie, a zwłaszcza uwielbia informatykę. Pragnie ona został naukowcem technicznym w bardzo znanej firmie zajmującej się projektowaniem przyszłości. Z powodu, że Cass nie jest wodoodporna, nie cierpi jej w żadnej postaci. Od niedługiego czasu dziewczyna posiada mechanicznego psa Pix'a. Przyjaźni się ze Skylar di Angelo i Theną Olympus. Thena Olympus thumb|left|100pxCórka Ateny. Uczęszcza do Chmurnikum (Heaven High). Ma 15 lat. Dziewczyna, pomimo swojej inteligencji, jest postrzegana jako osoba samolubna i przemądrzała. Jednak jest to mylne, ponieważ dziewczyna zawsze o każdym pamięta, jednak nie zawsze udaje jej się wziąć kogokolwiek pod uwagę za pierwszym razem. Poza nauką, boginka lubi walki na włócznie, jednak utrzymuje to w sekrecie. Jej domowym zwierzątkiem jest sowa Ash. Przyjaźni się ze Skylar di Angelo i Cass Addition. Patrik Venus thumb|left|100pxSyn Afrodyty. Ma ok. 3016 lat. Chłopak mimo swojego pochodzenia jest bardzo nieśmiały i nie potrafi zagadać do żadnej z dziewczyn, pomimo chęci. Chłopak jest profesjonalnym strzelcem. Uwielbia morze i lubi zbierać muszelki. Poza zainteresowaniami kolekcjonerskimi, Patrika pasjonuje pisanie wierszy. Jednakże nikomu ich nigdy nie pokazuje. Pomimo swojej nieśmiałości, chłopak jest na celowniku wielu dziewczyn w Straszyceum. Chodzi z Cloudią. Przyjaxni się z Evilem Maleficientem. Sylvia Vistula thumb|left|100pxCórka warszawskiej syrenki. Ma 17 lat. Mieszka w Wilkoszawie. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie Howl in Weresaw. Dziewczyna w odróżnieniu od wielu dziewczyn zupełnie nie zna się na modzie, jednak fascynuje ją styl średniowiecza. Syrena jest także ekoloszką i nie cierpi, kiedy ktoś zaśmieca wodę, zwłaszcza, że jej rzeka nie jest najczystsza. Uczestniczy w Wolontariacie. Jest z niej również utalentowana wokalistka. Posiada kraba Cartera. Przyjaźni się z Spitfirem Wavelem, Karen z Wilkoszawy i Amber Duck. Spitfire Wavel Syn smoka wawelskiego. Ma 117 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w filmie Howl in Weresaw, gdzie przyjechał jako podszpieg mafijny. Chłopak pomimo swojej sytuacji, jest dobrym potworem i nigdy nie chciał działać w branży przestępczej. Po uwolnieniu się z przestępczości, zapisał się do Wolontariatu. Postanowił walczyć o lepszą przyszłość w Wlkoszawie. Jego zwierzakiem domowym jest jaszczurka Lit. Przyjaźni się z Sylvią Vistulą, Karen z Wilkoszawy i Amber Duck. Karen z Wilkoszawy thumb|left|113x113pxCórka kotołaków, jednak była wychowywana przez zakon "Wiedźminów" - gangu półświatka w Wilkoszawie. Ma 17 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie Howl in Weresaw. Dziewczyna jest pilną i samolubną kujonką. Zna się doskonale na sztukach walki, jednak jest zwykle niemiła dla innych. Zmienia swoje nastawienie do innych po wydarzeniach w stolicy Polstrachu lecz nadal nie wyzbyła się swojego dosyć ciężkiego charakteru. Dziewczyna lubi konie, jej ulubionym jest Goliat. Przyjaźni się z Sylvią Vistulą, Spitfire'em Wavelem i Amber Duck. Onyx de Red thumb|left|100x100pxKlejnot onyks czerwony. Dawniej należała do Żółtego Diamentu, jednak postanowiła zostać na Ziemi i teraz mieszka w Kryształowym Królestwie. Ma ponad 6000 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku specjalnym Klejnoty Harmonii. Wydaje się ona być słodka i niewinna, lecz tak naprawdę ma w sobie duszę prawdziwego wojownika. Posiada kontrolę nad odniem, co daje jej jeszcze większy efekt wyższości. Nie posiada zwierzaka. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Moss Agate i Ame Trine. Moss Agate thumb|left|106x106pxKlejnot agat mszysty. Dawniej była przynależna Żółtemu Diamentowi, jednak postanowiła zostać na Ziemi i teraz mieszka w Kryształowym Królestwie. Ma mniej więcej 6000 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku specjalnym Klejnoty Harmonii. Klejnot jest bardzo miła i kocha naturę, która znajduje się na ziemi. Czasami wydaje się być oderwana od rzeczywistości i uległa, lecz jest to mylne, bo umie walczyć o swoje. Nie ma zwierzaka. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Onyx de Red i Ame Trine. Joy Maleficient thumb|left|111x111pxCórka Szatana, władcy piekieł. Ma 14 lat. Jest młodszą siostrą Evila. Prowadzi życie w luksusach, najbardziej fascynuje ją moda i aktorstwo. Szczególnie uważa, że dusze jako dodatki są najlepsze. Joy jest bardzo "mroczną" diablicą, która lubi wyżywać się na innych oraz niższych rangą społeczną. Co dziwne jednak pomino swojej rasy przyjaźno się z aniołami, a nawet podkochuje się w Cirrusie Eatherze. Posiada feniksa imieniem Torch. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Squiz di Angelo i Avast McAfee. Inky Squid thumb|left|107x107pxCórka Inklignów. Ma 17 lat. Dziewczyna pochodzi z Inkopolis. Jak niemal każdy nastoletni Inkling, uwielbia walczyć w Bitwach na Tusz. Nie lubi przegrywać. Posiada w domu niemalże każdą możliwą broń na tusz. Jest niezwykle wysportowana i silna, jednak także strasznie gadatliwa. Bardzo zna się na modzie i zna jej wszelkie trendy i nowinki, co sprawia, że zawsze wygląda jak gwiazda popu, którą zawsze chciała być. Kocha muzykę. Jej marzeniem jest zostać piosenkarką. Jej dobrą przyjaciółką jest Onica Briny. Squiz di Angelo Córka czarownicy wiatru. Ma 13 lat. Jest zapaloną skaterką, uwielbia komisky i nagrywa także filmy na FearTuba. Mała jest przebrana siostrą Cloudii i Skylar. Ma starszego brata, Thundera. Jej matka rozstała się z ojcem, gdy Squiz była dzieckiem, dopiero kilka lat temu wyszedł za mamę bliźniaczek. Squiz zastała zapisana do Straszyceum, czym nie była w stu procentach zachwycona, jednakże wolała to niż tkwić w Chmurnikum. Jej zwierzątkiem jest gołąb Fluffy Bluff. Najlepsi przyjaciele to Joy Maleficient i Cirrus Eather. Delfina Mantea Córka Wyroczni Delfickiej. Ma 16 lat. Dziewczyna będąc córką wyroczni, umie przepowiadać przyszłość, co prawdę mówiąc często sprawia jej problemy, jako że nikt nie chce być w jej towarzystkie z racji, że wizję mogą ją nawiedzić w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Z niecierpliwością oczekuje ukończenia szkoły, ponieważ wówczas zdobędzie zupełną kontrolę nad umiejętnościami. Nie posiada zwierzaka ani nie jest w nikim zakochana. Mimo wszystko są osoby, które ją lubią i próbują jej pomóc. Ninka2709 *B. E. Gévaudan *W.A Haido Opiekacz Shiah Jung thumb|left|114px Uczennica Straszyceum, licząca sobie 1529 lat, co w przypadku Gumiho jest odpowiednikiem naszego wieku nastoletniego. Stara się jak najmniej wspominać o swoich korzeniach, jednak ciężo nie zwrócić uwagi na 9 ogonów, które zawsze jej towarzyszą. Bardzo towarzyska, stara się utrzymywać dobre stosunki ze wszystkimi, co często nie pozwala jej zawrzeć mocniejszych przyjaźni. Valeska Południca, która nie może pogodzić się ze swoim losem. Miłośniczka spokoju, harmonii, roślin i muzyki. Ma 19 lat i dopiero co trafiła do Straszyceum. Wiąż nie jest w stanie zaklimatyzować się w nowym miejscu, cały czas rozpamiętuje przeszłość. Mimo pragnienia powrotu do minionego czasu, stara się doceniać to, co ma teraz. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że i to może w każdej chwili stracić, ponieważ już raz całe źródło jej radości przepadło. Zginęła zaraz przed dniem, który miał być dla niej najszczęśliwszym. Cornelia Wheeler thumb|left|141x141px Siedemnastoletnia córka jednorożców, będąca oddaną przyjaciółką oraz miłośniczką wspinaczek i wycieczek górskich. Kochająca adrenalinę jednorożka potrafi zaprzyjaźnić się z każdym, co często bywa źródłem jej utrapień. Łatwo się zakochuje, co w połączeniu z faktem, że wszyscy chłopcy traktują ją jak "kumpla", daje nam bombę friendzonu. Sandomia Sandra Nadolna Córka wampirów. Ma ponad 1700 lat. Do Straszyceum trafiła przez karne przeniesienie z Liceum Dzwonnicy za popełnienie najbardziej karanego przewinienia - pomocy normalsowi. Pochodzi z Polstrachu gdzie zostawiła swoich rodziców po wyjeździe do Upioryki. Nie jest typem grzecznej dziewczynki. Jest silna i potrafi doskonale walczyć wręcz oraz bronią białą. Patsy Legba Córka Papy Legby. Jej ojciec jest bogiem-duchem z religii voodoo. Uwielbia biżuterię, im więcej, im bardziej brzdękająca tym lepiej. Nie pogardzi piórami oraz kośćmi, nigdy nie wiadomo czy nie przydarzą się do odprawienia jakiegoś rytuału. Silbere Rose *Echolette *Echaulitia SmoczaS ''SweetyJelly von Duch thumb|left|130px Dziewczyna jest uczennicą Straszyceum, z powodu swojego roztargnienia zapomniała ile ma lat. Jej ojciec był Blobem a mama Duchem przez co Jelly jest hybrydą obydwu potworów. Potrafi przechodzić przez ściany i zmieniać dowolnie postać aczkolwiek zawsze wygląda jak żelka, chociaż naprawdę trudno ją zdenerwować to gdy ktoś wyprowadzi ją z równowagi powiększa swoją objętość i pochłania wszystko co stanie jej na drodze ale jest zbyt słodka by to strawić. Bunny Stone thumb|left|103px|Skullette Bunny Od niedawna jest uczennicą Straszyceum, ma 16 lat, jest hybrydą Królikołaka i Gargulca, cechy które odziedziczyła po rodzicach to czuły węch i słuch, jest niezdrana i potrafi świetnie latać, od swojej przybranej mamy nauczyła się wróżyć z magicznej kóli, kart i dłoni oraz potrafi rozpoznać każdą roślinę i zna ich właściwości. Bunny pisze opowiadania i wiersze ale nigdy nikomu ich nie pokazała. Dolly O'hair thumb|left|102px|skullette Dolly Dolly jest od niedawna uczennicą Straszyceum. Musiała przenieść się ze swojej poprzedniej szkoły bo była wytykana palcami przez uczniów z powodu swojej inności. Ma 216 lat mimo to od stworzenia była szesnastolatką z wyglądu i taka już pozostanie. Została stworzona przez lalkarza ponad 300 lat temu na wzór twórczych lalek kokeshi lecz duszę ma od 216 lat gdy opętał ją szesnastoletni demon. Jest niestety niedokończona, nie ma oczu chociaż wszystko widzi, była ostatnim dziełem lalkarza, w którego rekach ukończone dzieła ożywały, niestety lalkarz umarł tworząc swoje ostanie dzieło czyli Dolly, jedynie ona utrzymała się w całości reszta dzieł lalkarza uległa zniszczeniu. Judy Prima West thumb|left|140px Jest uczennicą Straszyceum, ma 16 lat. Jest hybrydą mumii i normalsa. Po mamie wieszczce odziedziczyła zdolność przepowiadania przeszłości, umiejętność wróżenia z kart oraz zielarstwo (podobnie jak jej siostra Bunny zna każdą roślinę i jej zastosowanie), a po ojcu mumii umiejętność podróżowana w czasie i nieśmiertelność. Judy z pochodzenia jest Romką bądź jak kto woli cyganką aczkolwiek nielubi być tak nazywana. SugarPuddy von Duch thumb|left|103px Jest 15 minut starsza niż jej siostra Sweety Jelly. Jej ojciec był Blobem a mama Duchem przez co Jelly jest hybrydą obydwu potworów, Potrafi przechodzić przez ściany i zmieniać dowolnie postać aczkolwiek zawsze wygląda jak żelka. jest bardzo nerwowa a gdy ktoś wyprowadzi ją z równowagi powiększa swoją objętość i pochłania wszystko co stanie jej na drodze podobnie jak jej siostra aczkolwiek ona jest bardziej toksyczna niż Sweety. ''Howly Owll Howly jest szlachetną, bardzo skromną, uroczą i troszkę nieśmiałą uczennicą Straszyceum. Jest córką sowołaków śnieżnych, ma 15 wiosenek czyli 15 lat. Z uwagi swojego pochodzenia ma wyostrzone zmysły a najbardziej wzrok dzięki czemu perfekcyjnie widzi zarówno w nocy jak i z dzień, ma też świetny słuch przez co stojąc na końcu sali usłyszy nawet szepty na przeciwległym jej rogu. Tsehaj Coffe Tesi jest ciemnoskórą maniaczką kawy pochodzenia Etiopskiego, uczennicą Straszyceum oraz córką boga Unkulunkulu inaczej Zulu i ducha świetliczki. Z uwagi na jej pochodzenie ma liczne wady i zalety, takie jak: jest gadatliwa, otwarta, ale również łatwo ją rozzłościć i źle czuje się w kompletnych ciemnościach. Jej umiejętności to między innymi wizualizacja swoich myśli, teleportacja oraz ożywianie. HAPPY Gajendra a właściwie Hitendra Arash Palash Pramod Yuvraj, co znaczy kolejno Dobrze życzący, Ideał, Bajecznie kolorowy kwiat, Radosny, Książe. Nazwisko jego znaczy bóg słoni. Jest szlachetny, zawsze pomocny, bardzo pozytywny, uwielbia rozmawiać z innymi i bardzo chętnie pomaga w rozwiązywaniu problemów. Jest wegetarianinem. Jest typowym śmieszkiem i świetnym kawalażem, z jego dowcipów uśmieje się każdy. SAD Gajendra a właściwie Syon Amar Dipendu, co kolejno znaczy Łagodny, Nieśmiertelny, Księżyc. Nazwisko jego znaczy bóg słoni. Jest zazwyczaj ponurym samotnikiem, myślącym tylko problemach, jest nieśmiały i rzadko się denerwuje, jest nieprzyjemny dla obcych lub mało znanych mu potworków, sądził że nie potrzebuje nikogo ale odkąd ma dziewczynę nigdy nie chce się rozstawać znią bo jest jedyną osobą która go rozwesela. Zazwyczaj nie poddaje się złym emocjom. Sasha Shade thumb|left|103px Sasha to kotołak ma przydomek love/kochaś, dołączył do szkoły miesiąc po początku roku z powodu problemów rodzinnych. Rok temu zmarła mu mama i przez to jak bardzo się załamał opuścił rok szkoły a co z tego wynika jest starszy o rok od osób ze swojej klasy. July Joker Juli jest bardzo zabawną i pozytywną postacią. Kocha robić kawały, ale dobiera je tak, aby nikogo nie krzywdzić. Z powodu jej psikusów nie wszyscy ją lubią. Jest to duszyca, jest iluzjonistką. Jej tata istniał od pierwszego spłatanego komuś psikusa, a ona od jakichś 4 tysięcy lat. Z każdym kawałem spłatanym komuś jest silniejsza, poświęciła temu życie. Nie ma mamy. TexasGirl 123 * Alex Jon * Dennise Valhall * Isac Valhall Trefel Mary Unlock left|90pxMary jest córką demona-detektywa. Nie wiadomo, jaki jest jej wiek. Ma czarną, widmową kotkę o imieniu Echo. Przyjaźni się z Victorique Circusalle, Toralei Stripe i Spectrą Vondergeist. Dziewczyna jest odważna, lubi działać bez niczyjej pomocy. Victorique Circusalle thumb|left|90px Victorique jest córką cyrkowego potwora. Ma 16 lat ale jest nieśmiertelna. Jej zwierzątko to myszka-albinoska o imieniu Kimiko. Przyjaźni się z Mary Unlock, Rochelle Goyle, Twylą i Kumogakure Matabi. Pomimo swojej nieśmiałości wynikającej ze smutnej przeszłości spędzonej w cyrku dziewczyna jest całkiem popularna w Straszyceum. Eri Utamaro left|90px Eri Utamaro to córka Aka Manto. Ma 160 lat. Jej indywidualizm, zdyscyplinowanie i pewność siebie sprawia, że większość upiorów darzy ją szacunkiem, jednocześnie pozostając w dystansie i postrzegając ją jako nawet bardziej ponurą i tajemniczą, niz w rzeczywistości jest. Przyjaźni się z Victorique Circusalle. XRubinx #Mandy McAir #Tamara Tequeshe #Deborah Sleep #Evangelyn Wolfie Turquoisekitty Turquoise Kitty thumb|left|110px|TurquoiseTurquoise to córka kołaka o dość nietypowym kolorze skóry, tak jak wskazuje jej imię - turkusowym. Co do charakteru, dziewczyna jest zazwyczaj miła. Nie przepada za różnymi awanturami i stara się nie mieszać w różne inne. Kotka jest bardzo pracowita i dość niezdarna przez co narzeka na małą ilość czasu. Jest bardzo kreatywna, co okazuje w swoich różnych pracach. Śpiewa w sekcji wokalnej, jednak uważa że nie jest to zajęcie na całe życie. Ma słabość do bezpańskich kotów i często zdarza jej się pomóc chociaż jednemu. Catanen Star thumb|left|110px|CatanenCórka Księżycowego Kotołaka kochająca kolory, gwiazdozbiory oraz swoją świnkę morską o wdzięcznym imieniu - Placuszek. Kotka potrafi się przemieniać w człowieka co odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu. Catanen to otwarta i miła osoba która uwielbia dobrą zabawę oraz psikusy.Jej psikusy nie są jednak dokuczliwe, a bardziej mają kogoś rozbawić. Nie ma wielu zainteresowań, a oprócz dobrej zabawy lubi rysować. Catynia Every thumb|left|110px|CatyniaCatynia ( Catia jeszcze za czasów kota) była zwyczajnym "dachowcem" jednak jej właścicielka czarownica Antylda, zamieniła ją w kotołaka magicznym zaklęciem, aby mogła uczęszczać do Straszyceum. Kotka spokojnie dąży do zadanego sobie celu oraz nigdy się nie śpieszy (nawet jak jest spóźniona). Jest przyjacielska i zawsze staje w obronie innych. Uwielbia sport oraz modnie się ubiera, co budzi podziw u niektórych potworów Straszyceum. Jej drugą pasją jest zbieranie antycznych zegarków. Ma ich w swoim pokoju całą masę, mimo to uważa, że jej kolekcja nie jest spora. Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie